Falling Before You
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: Her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and her head was down—I would know the signs anywhere.  She had been beaten.[Lit]READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!
1. The Arrival

**A/N**: This is not my normal feel-good story and …bleck…_Dean_ is in it. Note that I spit his name with venom. Anyway, I am merely the writer of this story, not the plotter behind it for a change. This is a story idea brought to me by **JustLikeAGilmore** who doesn't believe she would do it justice. So, I agreed to write it out for her and have signed on a co-writer and consultant. Said co-writer is **purpleribbons**. She's pretty much amazing, so this story should be good. With that said, I'll warn you now, it's cliché and has been done, but I think with the right spin and if I can get my writing into gear, this should be at the very least a well-written story. I love you all as usual. Please review for me because they keep me going. By the way, I have a story idea written down in a notebook that I may start after or during this one. I haven't decided. If you'd like me to start it, tell me in your review and I'll PM you about what it's about. So, this has been a very long author's note so let's get this thing rolling.

A little background: First chapter will be in Jess' POV. The rest will probably be in Nobody's POV. This takes place around when Jess first gets to Stars Hollow.

Disclaimer: Don't own…well, anything actually…it's not even my plot…wow, I feel very poor.

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

I stepped off the bus into Hicksville, USA and almost threw-up. I couldn't _believe_ my drunk of a mother sent me here. I've never even met this dude that's supposed to be my uncle and I'm supposed to live with him? Unbelievable. I looked around the bus stop, but didn't see anyone that matched my mother's description of my 'uncle' so I took out a pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I lit it up and inhaled deeply. I blew out and started walking in a random direction, not ready to find my uncle's diner.

I was walking down some street lined with houses—I'm sure it was the named after some fruit—when I saw a girl leave a house with tears pouring down her cheeks. She was limping slightly and I had the urge to yell gimpy, but refrained when I saw the hand print on her face. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and her head was down—I would know the signs anywhere. She had been beaten.

--

After around two hours of wandering around, I ended up on an old bridge, hidden from the town. I figured no one went there often and decided this would be the sanctuary I would retreat to. Having decided this, I walked off in order to find _Luke's Diner_, where my uncle worked and lived.

--

When I finally arrived at the diner, I scoffed as I read the '_William's Hardware_' sign above the door. Guess my uncle's a cheapskate.

As soon as I entered through the door, all of the people in there went silent and watched as I walked to the counter and threw my bag on the floor. I sat on the stool and waited for a man dressed in flannel to appear from the kitchen. After around five minutes of no noise—okay, maybe the occasional whisper—a man came out yelling.

"What hell is going on out here?" he screamed, "Why is no one talking?"

He looked to a heavy woman in bright, vibrant colors for an answer. The woman smiled the most disturbing smile I had ever seen and nodded her head towards me.

"Who are you?" he directed towards me.

"Who wants to know?" I stood up and crossed my arms.

The man also crossed his arms, "Luke Danes. I own this place. Who are you?"

I laughed and uncrossed my arms, "What's up _Uncle_ Luke?" I quipped and headed upstairs.

The look on his face was priceless.

--

After unpacking the few things I brought with me, I picked my favorite Hemmingway and walked right back out the diner door and to that bridge without speaking a word to my uncle who I think just stared after me in awe.

What can I say? I'm not a people person.

As I walked the path to the bridge, I heard weeping and immediately slowed my steps. I finally reached the beginning of the bridge and hid behind a tree as I looked to find out who was on the bridge. It was the girl from earlier today. The girl that was beaten. It may have made me seem like an insensitive jerk, but I didn't plan on talking to her. I had just left a life of abusive men and a woman, the woman being my mom, and didn't plan on getting involved in anything similar anytime soon.

After a few minutes of watching her, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket, and after checking the id, she composed herself and flipped it open. After a minute or so of talking, she hung up the phone, stood, took a deep breath, and started walking the opposite way off the bridge.

I sighed and started back for the diner, not in the mood to read anymore.

--

I came down into the diner around dinner time. I hadn't eaten all day and was anxious to see just how crappy the diner food was. I made it to the bottom of the stairs, but as soon as I came from behind the curtain, silence enveloped the place. I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the counter.

"_Uncle Luke_!" I taunted with a smirk.

"Don't call me uncle," he said gruffly as he whipped out a pencil and pad of paper, "Are you hungry?"

"Actually yes," I answered.

"Well…what do you want?"

"Gee, I don't know, some food would be great," I replied sarcastically, just to see how far I could push him.

"Listen smartass," I guess not that far, "I know you know what I meant so answer the damn question."

"Burger, fries, and lots of coffee!" I heard a lady's voice from behind me yell out.

Luke sighed, "I wasn't talking to you Lorelai."

"Ah, but I am a paying customer and my daughter and I would like to eat burger, fries, and coffee!" she answered back.

I turned around and saw the girl from earlier and a woman that could have been her sister, but apparently was her mother.

"Who are you?" she directed towards me.

"Jess Mariano, I'm Luke's nephew," I answered monotonously.

She gasped comically, put a hand to her heart and turned to Luke, "Lucas Danes, I think you have failed to inform me of a very important event in your life. Care to explain?"

What is she his girlfriend or something? And Lucas?

Luke sighed again, "Lorelai, Rory," so that was her name, "this is Jess, my nephew. He'll be staying with me indefinitely. Jess, this is Lorelai and her daughter Rory."

I nodded at them, "I'll have a burger and fries too. Call me when it's done."

I stole a quick glance at Rory and noticed the extra make-up on her left cheek covering the handprint I had seen earlier. I shook my head angrily, not understanding how anyone could treat a woman like that, and continued upstairs.

If I was wrong about her, then I wasn't breathing. She had all the signs straight from the book. Crying after leaving somewhere, handprint across the cheek, extra make-up to cover that handprint up, long sleeves to cover bruises, head down, quiet, and eyes downcast— she had them all.

I figured I wouldn't get involved, maybe drop a hint to Luke, or slip a comment towards her. I had watched and even heard my mother get beaten too many times to start getting involved with another girl that's being abused. She was a beautiful girl. She didn't deserve what she was getting—none of them ever did. The point was that they got it and they shouldn't—end of story.

I sighed and entered the apartment, scratching my head and searching for a new book to start.

--

When I went down to eat my dinner, Lorelai and Rory were still there, sitting at the counter eating and drinking, what looked like bowls, of coffee. I nodded at them and stood behind the counter to eat.

I let my gaze fall upon Rory as she quietly sipped her coffee. Her lips were moving, like she was talking, but no sound was coming out. _Damn, it must be bad_, I thought. I felt for her, I really did, but I just couldn't get involved in that. I heard my name being called and turned towards Lorelai.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying that Rory here is the same age as you. You should let her show you around," she repeated.

I groaned inwardly, _No, no, no, no. I cannot be around this girl_, I thought to myself as Rory's head snapped up, obviously hearing her name.

"Huh?" She muttered.

"Will you show Jess around town?" Lorelai asked with a smile obviously intended to mean that she didn't necessarily have a choice in the matter.

"Sure," she replied with a tight lipped smile, "Once we're finished eating I'll take him around."

She turned her gaze on me and met it steadily. She finally broke it with a blush adorning her cheeks and went back to eating.

--

Around twenty minutes later we both had finished eating and she suggested we go. I nodded and took both of our dishes into the back. When I came out, she was waiting by the door.

"Ready?" she asked with a small smile.

I simply nodded and walked towards her. I called out to Luke that I was leaving and we walked out the door in silence.

She took a deep breath and started talking, "So, this is the gazebo, basically the center of town, that's Sophie's, the only music store here…"

And she went on to explain almost everything worth explaining in his godforsaken hellhole they call a town. As we started rounding the corner to end up where we started she took a sharp turn onto the street leading to the diner.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, arms wrapped around her stomach protectively.

"New York."

"Guess you probably hate it here," she conceded, eyes looking down.

"Pretty much," I sighed.

"Not talkative?" she inquired.

"Not really," I responded, "but if your mother is any indication, you sure are," I smirked at her, trying to show that I wasn't going to bite, but that I just didn't like talking.

She smiled and, for the first time that day, it met her eyes. She chuckled, "I usually am, but I don't really know you." She tilted her head to the side and looked at me searchingly, "but I think I want to."

Immediately after she said this, she blushed profusely and lowered her eyes again, suddenly finding her shoes quite interesting.

I just smirked and also looked down at my shoes.

And that was how we walked down the street, just staring at our shoes in a comfortable silence.

That is, until someone yelled her name.

"Rory!" a tall boy with shaggy hair bellowed from the end of the street.

I snapped my head up and then over to Rory. Her eyes had widened and her mouth dropped open in shock, "Oh no," she whispered almost inaudibly. She turned to me and curled her lips into a shaky smile, "I have to go, I'll see you around."

And with that, she ran to the tall boy who looked ready to kill someone at any second.

Her abuser.

--

A/N: Okay guys, that's it. I know it's not as long as usual, but that's okay. Every chapter will be a minimum of five pages with no maximum. Whatever comes out, comes out. The next chapter will either be in Rory's POV or Nobody's POV i.e. mine and **purpleribbons**'. Again, the basis idea for this story is not mine, it belongs to **JustLikeAGilmore**. I simply took her idea and wrote it out. This will be continued as soon as I get the chance, which will probably be around Sunday night when I start and Tuesday when I finish. Who knows though? Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	2. It's My Fault Liar

A/N: SURPRISE! Okay, here's the second chapter! Once again, credit goes to **JustLikeAGilmore** and of course, my favorite, **purpleribbons**. She wrote the fight scene. So yeah, that's pretty much it folks. Like I said, reviews keep me going, so keep reviewing! By the way, the reviews on the first chapter made me glow!

Disclaimer: Don't own…anything.

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 2: It's My Fault Liar**

**Rory's POV**

I ran towards Dean, not chancing a look back at Jess fearing Dean's reaction. Once I reached him he grabbed my forearm tightly and yanked me to him. He leaned his head down and whispered to me fiercely, "Follow me; we need to have a discussion."

I followed Dean to his house. I didn't dare turn and look anywhere but the ground. I walked up his front steps and into the foyer of his home. Never have I ever been so afraid of something in my life. I stood next to the stairs as Dean made sure no one was home. When he was positive, he turned to me. Those brown eyes that had once been so soft and so full of love stared down at me with a hardness I had never seen. I swear I shrank about twenty feet. He made me feel so small as he stared down at me.

Lifting his hand and holding it in place, he opened his once caring mouth, "What were you doing with another guy?"

His voice wasn't something I had come to succumb to in my fear. Dean whipped his hand across my face and I knew the make up I had had on wouldn't cover the new mark. He shoved me to the wall and I just bit my tongue. Anything I may have said, he would have used against me.

"You know, Rory, if you weren't so bad, I wouldn't have to do this," he said getting in my face then kissed me full on the mouth, "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah," I managed to squeak as he lifted me off the floor and put his hands around my neck. I didn't fight. _Maybe if he killed me now, maybe then I'd be free_, was what I had been thinking at the time.

"Come on Rory; tell me what makes him so great?" Dean asked throwing me on the floor again. I took in a sharp breath as I felt something crack in my arm where I had caught myself. My elbow banged into the metal stair rail and I landed sprawled out on his foyer floor. Dean laid on me, making my arm hurt even more. He kissed me again and stood to open the door. As I scrambled to leave, he smiled sweetly.

"Love you babe and remember," he said the last words in a whisper, "you brought this on yourself."

I nodded mutely and gave him a kiss on the cheek before scurrying home, my hand held to my cheek, to cover up any new marks that had been made. I ignored the pain in my arm knowing it wouldn't matter if I didn't get that new handprint covered before anyone saw.

But it was my fault anyway.

--

After I had sufficiently covered any new marks, I tended to my arm. I examined it the best I could, but decided that I probably needed a cast. I called my mom, told her I had tripped while walking home and needed to go to Patient First. She was worried, but sent me off to get casted; luckily she didn't feel the need to go. Albeit, it took a lot of pleading on my part to make her stay at work instead of tagging along.

After hanging up with her and getting ready to leave, I realized that I had no means of transportation. I sighed and walked to _Luke's_. As I entered, the bell jingled above my head and I took a deep breath breathing in the familiar scent.

"Luke," I called as I sat at the counter, careful not to bump my arm.

"Oh, hey Rory," he greeted and started to fill a cup of coffee.

"Oh, no thanks. I was just going to ask if you could maybe drive me to Patient First. I think I broke my wrist," I asked as casually as possible.

"What!? Of course, let's go!" Luke immediately responded. And he was about to leave, but abruptly stopped, "I can't leave the diner. Do you mind if Jess drives you? I'm so sorry Rory, but as you can see, the diner is swamped and Caesar's not here."

"Oh, yeah, that's…fine, I guess," I spoke hesitantly.

Luke nodded and went to the stairs. He called Jess down and I waited darty-eyed for him to appear. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, he immediately locked his gaze with mine. Although, after five seconds of his intense stare, I broke our gridlock and looked down at my feet. He took the truck keys from Luke and I followed him out the door.

--

The car ride was drenched in uncomfortable silence. The tension was palpable and I didn't know how to fix it, so I stared out the window, trying to hold in my tears of pain. My arm was seriously starting to hurt. It had been a dull pain at first, I assume, because pain was searing to other parts of my body, but now that all other pain had ceased, my arm was throbbing and radiating throughout my entire arm.

As a lone tear escaped from my eye, I whimpered in pain and held my arm tightly to my stomach as an intense pain shot through my arm. Jess' head shot over in what I assumed was concern.

"You okay?" he asked indifferently.

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes, "My arm just hurts really badly," I answered as more tears leaked out.

He placed a soothing hand on my knee and squeezed lightly, "We're almost there."

I nodded mutely and watched the scenery play out before me.

Jess' hand remained on my knee the entire ride.

--

Three hours later we were led back to an examining room. By then though, sobs were wracking my body at the utter pain radiating through my arm. Jess was doing his best to console me, but it was proving futile. The rest of my body was writhing trying to make the pain go away. Whatever the hell was wrong must be bad because it hurt like no pain I had ever felt before.

Finally, a doctor came in to see me. I wiped my tears and calmed down enough to answer some questions.

"Hello…" he started.

"Rory," Jess filled in for him.

"Hello Rory, I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?"

I nodded mutely and he continued.

"How did you injure your arm?"

I had thought about what I planned to tell the doctor the entire ride there.

"I was walking home and tripped. I tried to catch myself and I heard a crack."

"Okay, and on a scale from one to ten, one being the least amount of pain and ten being the highest, please rate your state of pain."

"Ten," I answered tearfully as I squeezed Jess' hand with my good arm. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles methodically trying to soothe me.

"Where exactly does it hurt?"

"It starts here," I pointed to a specific place on my wrist, "but radiates through my entire arm. I also get shooting pains up my forearm that travel all the way to my shoulder."

"Alright, I'm going to feel around and see if I can get a feel for what's wrong okay?"

I nodded again and held out my arm for him. He started poking around and when it hurt I winced and squeezed Jess' hand. When he was done, I was in tears once again and Jess had started to rub my back.

"We're going to send you for x-rays and when we get them back we'll fully assess the damage," he gave me a lingering, doubtful stare, "You must have taken a pretty bad fall," he said skeptically, "If I'm right, you've fractured your arm in three different places, and chipped your elbow. The chip on your elbow would cause the shooting pain."

"Yeah, it was a very sudden fall. I didn't even realize the crack in the sidewalk," I lied.

"Who are you in relation to Miss. Gilmore?" the doctor directed to Jess.

"A friend," he answered soberly.

"Were you with her when the accident occurred?"

He looked at me and my eyes were pleading with him to go along with this story that he knew I had made up. Stars Hollow streets don't have cracks.

"No, I was working at my uncle's diner. She came in and asked for a ride because her mom's working," he answered, eyes locked with the doctors. It was as if they were silently communicating through their eyes.

I don't know what they were saying, but eventually they broke contact and the doctor left the room with a statement that a nurse would be in soon to give me pain killers and take me to the x-ray room.

Jess stayed silent for the rest of the visit. He held my hand through most of it, or rubbed my back if the pain got bad enough. The doctor had been right; I fractured my radius and two different bones in my wrist. Also, upon impact, my ulna slammed into my humerus which caused the radiating pain that reached my shoulder. He also said that I must have slammed my elbow into the ground as I fell because there was a small chip. This also meant that I had bone chips floating around which were hitting nerves and causing the brunt of the pain. In conclusion, I had to have my humerus popped back into place which caused my ulna to go back into place also, I need a cast for my forearm and wrist and a sling to help my shoulder heal. After my arm had healed, they would have to do surgery on my arm to get the bone chips out, until then, I was prescribed OxyContin for the pain. I was told to schedule an appointment with an orthopedic surgeon and they would talk about what the whole plan would be.

Then, he asked the dreaded question.

"May I speak to you alone Rory?" the doctor asked me.

Jess looked at me and I nodded. He gave a short nod and walked out of the room.

"Miss. Gilmore…all signs and injuries, I'm afraid, point to abuse. Is someone abusing you Miss. Gilmore?" the doctor asked gently.

I took a couple moments to contemplate my answer, "No, I told you I tripped."

"Your friend out there, is he abusing you?" he asked me, but I could tell he didn't believe for a second that it was Jess. He had acted to caring to be my abuser.

"No, no one is abusing me," I lied adamantly.

He sighed heavily and wrote something down, "Okay, here is the prescription for your oxycotton," he handed me a slip of paper and left.

I saw him stop right outside the door and talk to Jess. Jess responded and the doctor nodded and gave Jess a couple papers. Jess nodded and gave a doctor a half smile. The doctor walked away and Jess entered the room again. I smiled slightly at him and he nodded back at me. He hadn't uttered a word to me beside the occasional 'Are you okay?' since the car and it made me nervous. I let it go and followed him out to the car in silence.

The ride home was quiet save for the hum of the radio in the background. I used this time to reflect on my life and what I was going to tell my mom when I got home.

The thoughts running through my brain consisted of thoughts of pain, guilt, love, anxiousness, and fear. The pain in my arm, guilt that I had caused Dean to do this, love for Dean, my mom, Luke, and even Jess for caring about me, anxiousness for the lie I'm going to have to tell my mom, and fear that things could get worse.

Finally, he spoke, just as he pulled into Luke's parking spot, "That doctor didn't believe a word you told him back there; better sound more convincing with your mother."

He was completely noncommittal and indifferent as he spoke these words. I sighed and accepted my fate as the worst liar ever.

It was going to be a long night…

--

A/N: Okay, so suckiest ending known to man, but give me a break! All of the medical stuff is mostly true. I was prescribed OxyContin from the ER once for my knee and they do have to do surgery if you chip a bone. What I'm not sure about is if they would do the surgery before or after the bone is healed and if that whole ulna to humerus thing is plausible. I give credit where credit is due: basis idea credit goes to **JustLikeAGilmore** and co-writer credit goes to **purpleribbons**, also known as my favorite. Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	3. Convincing

A/N: Okay, so before any story starts, I would like to say that my co-writer is better than yours no matter who yours is, mine is better. I love her to death, she worked so hard on this chapter as did I and she definitely helped me when I got stuck! So, this chapter is definitely dedicated to the lovely, talented** purpleribbons**.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 3: Convincing**

**Rory's POV **

_Convincing_. Something I was never really good at. Sure, my dream was to be a foreign correspondent. You know, make the things happening around the world actually seem cool. My job would be to _convince_ America that the war in Iraq was actually benefiting us. I've never been real good with verbal. That's my mother's spot. But then again, I can't have my mommy traipsing around Europe with me as my 'spokesperson'. I took a deep breath as I walked up the front porch. Jess had been right. I needed to convince my mother that no one had hurt me, I just tripped, but first I had to _convince_ myself.

"Rory?" my mother whispered as she jumped off the couch at the sight of my cast arm.

"Hi!" I tried to exclaim cheerfully. I smiled and prayed she couldn't see the doubt in my eyes. I had never been very religious, but if this worked out I might let Mrs. Kim _convince_ me to go.

"What happened babe?" she asked gesturing towards my limp arm hanging in a sling on my left side. I shrugged and handed her one of the coffees Luke gave me. She smiled ruefully and plopped on the couch. "Now, I love this coffee, but that's not going to get you off the hook," she said gulping to coffee, like a near drowning victim gulping air.

"I know," sighing I sat next to her. The OxyContin was starting to kick in. I felt drowsy.

"What happened? Did you fall?"

"Yeah, I tripped walking down the-um-the gazebo. I was showing Jess the great view of Luke's from there and stupid me, I misjudged the distance from where I was standing and the drop off," I said as the story unfolded on my lips without much warning. Lorelai stared at Rory with that motherly look.

"Awe, honey, you inherited your father's clumsiness," she started sympathetically and then laughed real loud as Rory let the breath she'd been holding. "One time he and I were on my balcony and…" I nodded and laughed as my mother started into a description of the night my dad had fallen off the balcony and broke his foot, "So, what's the diagnosis?"

"Well, I broke my wrist in two places and my radius in one. I dislocated my humerus and clavicle and chipped my elbow. I have to wear this sling for four days and this cast for as long as the orthopedic thinks. By the way, we have to schedule an appointment with an orthopedic surgeon because after my arm heals, I have to have surgery to remove the chips of bone floating around in my arm. I was also prescribed OxyContin for the pain because the bone chips hit nerves," I explained.

My mom gasped and lightly touched my uninjured arm, "Oh wow, we'll call around for an orthopedic tomorrow."

"Okay, good night mom," I said and went to my bedroom for some much needed rest.

I entered my room and carefully removed my arm from the sling. I changed into my most comfortable pajamas and snuggled into my bed under the covers. Thoughts of Dean and the past couple months consumed me as I stared at my alarm clock.

It had to be my fault. Why else would he hit me? He loves me. I love him. He's always been so nice. Until about a month ago. His father and mother had split. Dean's father, Greg, moved to Litchfield and hasn't even called Dean or his sister. That night I was trying to _convince_ him that everything would be okay…

"Come on Dean, it'll be okay," I had said as tears poured down his cheeks. His sister had gone to stay with a friend. I had been there when the whole Forrester family had come crashing down on each other.

"_No Rory, it won't," he had smacked my hand off his shoulder, and I had left. I figured he would get better if I left him alone for a while. But it didn't. He started getting really protective. I would have to ask him if I could talk to Kirk. Kirk!? Believe it!_

I snuggled further into the pillow I was holding and tried to chase the thoughts away, but they persisted and took front and center in my mind. I tried to _convince_ myself that everything was okay, that this was just a phase, but it was proving futile. Somewhere, deep down inside of me, I knew that Dean hitting me wasn't my fault. Somewhere, I knew that no matter how much he or I tried to _convince_ me, my conscious would constantly be repeating the same mantra.

_It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault._

"It's not my fault," I whispered out loud. It finally clicked. No matter what Dean tried _convincing_ me of, it was Dean's decision to hit me and no matter what I do, I don't deserve to be hit by my boyfriend.

I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily and being careful not to put pressure on my arm. My mind was racing with a million revelations about my situation.

There were a few things wrong with the picture. My boyfriend that supposedly _loved_ me should not hit me under any circumstances. I shouldn't feel more comfortable under the touch of a boy I've just met as opposed to my _boyfriend_ of months. I shouldn't have to lie to my mother, my best friend, about how I broke my arm in three different places, chipped my elbow, and dislocated two bones. This entire situation is ridiculous.

I was having trouble breathing and tried to take some deep breaths. I needed out of that room. It was suffocating me.

Running.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to find my sling to put back on. The OxyContin was wearing off, but I didn't care. I quickly wrote a note to my mother telling her not to worry if I wasn't home when she came to wake me. That I needed to get out and would be home in time for school. I rushed out the door clad in tight, white soffee shorts, a turquoise camisole and no shoes with my hair pulled into a messy bun that was falling sloppily to the side.

I ran through town, silently noting how eerie it was at night. I could feel tears pricking my eyes, but I refused to let them out which resulted in severe hiccups and more heavy breathing.

I ended up in front of Luke's and threw a couple rocks at what I thought would be the window closest to Jess.

"Rory?" He yelled down.

"Yeah, can you come down here?" I asked my voice raspy with unshed tears. I hoped that no one could hear us. If Dean heard me, he'd, well he wouldn't hold hands and skip with Jess.

"Sure," he said. I waited while he came running downstairs in sweats. Jess opened the door and I ran to him, collapsing in his arms. Sobs over took me as he pulled my weak, upset body into the still darkened diner being careful not to hurt my arm. I heard the door close behind us and noticed Jess didn't take the time to sit me in a chair. We slid to the floor, me cradled in his arm as he whispered reassuring nothings in my ear.

"I-I'm sorry," I choked out, "I'm sorry to bother you. I'll just go now," I tried to disentangle myself from his embrace, but he held firm and kissed the top of my head.

**Jess' POV**

"You're not going anywhere," I whispered in her ear, "You're safe," I promised.

She nodded against my chest and her breathing started to steady as her tears subsided. There I sat holding yet another broken girl in my arms as she cried. Un-freaking-believable. At least I actually felt bad for this girl. With my mom, it was like, didn't she get it? After so many times, shouldn't she have been able to distinguish between the good and bad guys? With Rory…she's so beautiful, so naïve…and innocent.

"Okay," she breathed out, burrowing herself deeper into my chest.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs and into some warmer clothes," I said to her and stood up slowly, lifting her with me.

We walked up the stairs to the apartment and as I opened the door, it creaked. I looked over to Luke's bed to see him stirring, his eyes fluttering, and finally his eyes opening.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I told Rory to go lay down on my bed and that I would find her sweats when I finished talking with Luke. She nodded and scurried over.

I walked over to Luke; "Rory's having some troubles right now. She needs to stay here tonight. Nothing's going to happen; we'll sleep on the couch."

"We?" Luke questioned.

I sighed, "She needs me right now Luke."

"You just met her."

"It's complicated," I was getting frustrated.

Luke must have noticed, "Okay," he sighed and turned over to go back to sleep.

I went over to my side of the room and pulled out a grey pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie. I helped Rory put them on and then grabbed a blanket and led Rory to the couch.

We had taken off her sling when she had changed, so I was careful not to touch it. I situated us so that she was laying with her back to the couch and me facing her, my arm wrapped protectively around her waist as she burrowed herself into me. Our legs tangled together as her arm became cradled between us. I pulled the blanket over us and kissed her hair.

I took in a deep breath, smelling Rory's lingering shampoo. I kissed her head again, "Have you ever read that book where the husband is abusing the wife, but she doesn't tell anyone? I always wished she had gotten help before she died. Such a sad book."

**Rory's POV**

My eyes shot open and my entire body stiffened. Jess simply tightened his grip on me and drifted off to sleep. I let a few tears slip down my face before burying my face in the spot between his neck and shoulder, drifting off to sleep in my own time.

He knew.

--

I opened my eyes, but it was dark and I couldn't see anything. My heart started to pound, _where am I?_ Then the events of last night started swirling in my head. Jess, cast, Jess, mom, Jess, sob, Jess held me, _Jess_. I lifted my head and saw Jess' serene face sleeping beside me. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and our legs were locked intimately together.

I smiled a sad smile as a tear rolled down my cheek. I skimmed my fingers over his cheek and he stirred slightly. I kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin until he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and our gazes locked. He lifted the hand that was resting on my hip and brought it up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I leaned into his touch and let out a content sigh.

"I have to get home," I whispered, my eyes closed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes

He sighed and ran his eyes all over my face, "I know," he whispered back and cupped my face, "Everything's going to be okay."

I nodded, "I know," I copied his previous answer.

I took a deep breath as we both carefully got up from the couch. I walked over to Jess' bed, put my sling back on, and headed for the apartment door.

Jess followed me down the stairs. He filled two to-go cups of coffee and walked me to the door. I could feel all eyes on us in the diner, but Miss. Patty or Babette wasn't in there, so I thought we could count on Luke to make them keep quiet. Jess pulled me into a half hug quickly and kissed my temple.

"Everything is going to be okay, do you understand me?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded and he gave me a half smirk, "Get out of here."

I laughed slightly and started power walking home. When I finally arrived home, my mom was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, staring at the entrance from the hallway.

I gave her a half smile before handing over a coffee and entering my room.

She followed me.

"Rory!" she said quite loudly as I heard her trip over something. I turned around and noticed my mother on the ground next to the cornstarch. The contents sifted out like my love for Dean was, slowly.

"Mom, are you sure you're not the one I inherited the clumsiness from?" I asked as she used my desk to help her stand.

"Oh be quiet. Get dressed, no showers today! Then we're going to _Luke's_," she smiled and I rolled my eyes at her crazy antics. It's not like I could take a shower with this monstrosity on my arm anyway. I slipped on my skirt, which was a job and a half, my shirt that was even harder to get on and finally my sweater and shoes. My shoes fought with me, but I won.

"Okay, ready," I said exasperatedly as we hopped in the Jeep and went to Luke's. I tried to act nonchalant, but seeing Jess made my heart soar. It shouldn't, I thought as I scolded myself when he brought our coffee, it shouldn't. But it did.

--

A/N: FINALLY! You do not know how much purpleribbons and I worked on this. We finally finished and I think we're both happy with the end result. Big stuff happening in the next chapter so look out. It should be up by Thursday or late Friday. Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!

**A/N: Just A Girl of the Hollow x3 said it! We worked exceptionally hard at this. God we did like five or more re-writes! Anyway hope you enjoyed it and Reviews make our hearts flutter! DEFINITELY look for the next chapter! Plus we are very happy with the end results!**


	4. Confession Reactions

A/N: Okay, so everything medical in this chapter, I have looked up. No, I don't want to be a doctor like **purpleribbons** thought. Haha, I just get injured a lot and the rest I look up.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 4: Confession Reactions **

**Rory's POV **

I sent Jess a small smile and sipped my coffee. He smiled back and returned to the counter.

"So, I'm going to go up to the counter and flirt with Luke to get chocolate chips in my pancakes. I'll be back soon and we can make that appointment okay?" my mom said to me as she started to rise from the table.

I smiled faintly, "Sure."

She grinned down at me, kissed my forehead and ventured to the counter. I was starting to feel a little nauseous, so I took a sip of coffee to see if it would go away. It didn't, it got worse and I felt like I was going to throw-up so I ran to the bathroom. Jess must have seen me because he followed behind silently and held my hair back as I hurled into the toilet. As I finished and wiped my mouth, I collapsed backwards into Jess' waiting arms. I felt so weak. He pushed my hair out of my face and held me between his legs on the floor of the bathroom in the diner.

**Jess' POV **

Rory started sweating profusely and felt limp in my arms. Her eyes were fluttering.

"Rory? Rory you've got to tell me what's wrong," I prodded.

She weakly shook her head, "No…can't…not safe."

"It's even more dangerous if you don't tell me," I insisted and cupped her face in my hand.

She nods and takes my hand giving it a light squeeze, "Dean, he-he h-hits me," she gulps in a breath, "He's the one that caused this," she motions to her bad arm, "Stop spinning…" And then she's out.

--

**Rory's POV **

My eyes flutter open and I look around me to see that I'm in Luke's apartment on Jess' bed. Jess is sitting up against the headboard reading and stroking my hair as my head rests on his chest.

"What happened?" I asked. The last thing I remembered was telling Jess that Dean hits me. Before that, I was nauseous, dizzy, sweating, and had a dry mouth. What the hell?

"You fainted," Jess answered monotonously.

The silence ensued.

"Jess? Can you please say something?" I requested.

"You need to tell your mom," he said as he set down his book.

I sighed and snuggled into him, "No."

He stopped stroking my hair and completely detached himself from me. He stood up and started pacing with his hand covering his mouth as if he didn't want to speak out of turn.

"Jess?"

"I can't do this again," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up and pain instantly shot through my arm at the slightest movement.

He stopped pacing and turned to look me directly in the eye, "Every single one of my mom's boyfriends hit her. She told no one and let me be in that environment for sixteen and a half fucking years. I will not go through that again. You need to tell your mom."

Tears welled in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall, "I can't do that Jess. I'm not ready. I just can't," I replied adamantly.

"Un-fucking-believable," he cursed.

He sighed and put my head down, picking at his comforter.

Suddenly, I started itching insanely everywhere and my mouth went dry. Pain shot rapidly through my arm as I moved around to itch everywhere. I could feel a headache coming on and groaned in pure agony.

Jess snapped his eyes to me and once he saw me and what I was doing, which was rolling on his bed trying to stop the itching, he immediately flocked to my side and cradled me in his arm. He wiped the sweat off my forehead and picked me up bridal style only to carry me down the stairs.

**Jess' POV **

Rory was in my arms simply moaning and groaning, rolling around trying to do what, I don't know. I carried her down the stairs into the diner and all eyes were on us.

"Lorelai, she needs a hospital," I told her as I started carrying Rory towards the door.

She immediately jumped up and raced to open the door for me. I followed her to her Jeep and sat in the back with Rory in my arms as Lorelai drove us to the hospital in Hartford.

She rattled questions to me the entire way there. I told her I didn't think it was anything serious or life threatening, but something was obviously wrong. She was silently worrying—I could tell by the pensiveness on her face and the fidgeting in her seat.

Shortly after, we arrived at the same Patient First I had taken Rory to in the first place. We took her in and because of her condition, she was immediately brought back.

To my complete surprise and disbelief, we had the exact same doctor as last time. They had hooked an IV up to Rory's arm and put saline and oxycodone into it. Judging by the symptoms I had described to him, he decided that Rory had reacted badly to the OxyContin.

The doctor then asked me to step outside of the room for a moment. This reminded me of the first time we had been here.

_I walked out of the room and waited for the doctor to finish talking to Rory. After he had handed her a slip of paper, he came out and stopped to look at me. _

_"I know she's lying," he said to me. _

_I nodded, "I know she is, too." _

_"If this continues, it'll just get even worse, or she'll end up dead." _

_"I know that, too. Could I have the records of her injuries please?" I asked, "I _will_ convince her to take this to the police," I vowed. _

_The doctor nodded and handed me a couple pieces of paper, "Take care of her. Get her to tell someone." _

_I gave him a short nod and he continued down the hallway. _

"Mr. Mariano, right?" the doctor asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed and nodded my head, running a hand through my hair.

"Has she told anyone yet?" he asked me.

"Just me," I told him, "She says she can't tell her mom."

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "She is going to die if this continues. Tell her that and maybe it will get through her obviously thick head."

"She's not thick-headed okay?" I was getting irritated, "She doesn't know how to deal with it and this is what she thinks is right."

"Show her how and tell her mother for her," the doctor said and left.

I watched the doctor talk to the nurse as the memory withdrew from me again. I started down the hallway keeping my eyes straight. I stopped in front of a door and saw Lorelai through it. I just opened it, quietly, listening.

"Rory what's happened?" Lorelai must have asked. Her voice sounded clouded. She must be crying. I peeked my head around to see Rory laying in the bed, her mother's back to me. Rory's eyes looked sad and depressed. My heart tightened thinking about that floppy haired jack…my thought subsided when I heard Rory speak.

"Nothing. I already told you what happened to my arm, there's nothing more," Rory claimed, as Lorelai must've given her a look because she started again. "Okay, when you went to get your pancakes I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and upchucked. Jess followed me in and held my hair, and then we went upstairs. I started to get this itchy sensation all over my body, my mouth went dry, and I started sweating. I tossed and turned trying to reach the right spot. So that's what happened," she said and I shook my head. She left out the Dean part. Lorelai stood and I couldn't take it.

I walked over to Rory's bed and opened my mouth when the doctor came in. I looked at him and just pushed back a little.

"Miss Gilmore seems to have had a bad reaction to the medication prescribed to her by me," the doctor said and I couldn't help but think of ways to kill Dean.

_I could just grab him one night when he comes out of Doose's. But then I risk someone seeing me. _I rubbed a hand down my face and tried to stop thinking about mutilating him.

"Will she be okay?" Lorelai asked. _Not unless she tells someone soon,_ I thought.

"She should be. We're going to prescribe her percocet for the pain instead of the OxyContin," the doctor explained as he patted Rory's knee.

"Good," Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and I just took the moment to catch Rory's eyes. Our contact broke when Lorelai's phone went off.

"Oh my God, I forgot to turn this off, I'll be back," Lorelai ran out of the room and down the hallway. The doctor turned to Rory and looked at her hard.

"Miss Gilmore, I express a need to watch over you. Call it paternal instinct but I think something's up," he said and with a nod at me left. I turned to face Rory as she turned her face away.

"You need to tell her," that made her head snap back towards me. _If looks could kill_.

"You need to mind your own business," she said as Lorelai walked back in.

"That was Dean; he was worried when you weren't home. He's such a nice kid," Lorelai said and smiled at Rory. Rory just nodded and I could feel the eggs I had for breakfast in my throat.

**Nobody's POV **

Later that day, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory all went back home. Rory was dismissed with a note from the doctor to stay out of school for a day. The Gilmore girls dropped Jess off at the diner and went home.

"That was not your average breakfast morning," Lorelai said throwing her keys on the table and pressing the answering machine button.

_"Hey Rory, you there? I didn't see you at the bus stop? Well I'll call your mom's phone," _Dean's voice came over the speaker and Rory cringed which went unseen by Lorelai. Lorelai smiled and went to take a shower. Rory just stood and walked to her room. She slipped off her school uniform and put on sweatpants.

"Rory?" Lorelai exclaimed as Rory shot up out of a sound sleep.

"What?" Rory asked and Lorelai smiled.

"Nothing, Dean's here, get dressed!" she said and Rory frowned. She got off her bed and went to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a brown camisole, and a gray deep v-neck sweater. She put those clothes on, once again fighting pain.

**Rory's POV**

"You look like you're in pain," he saidand I bit my tongue with a retort. He quickly stepped toward me and gathered me in his arms.

"I am," I said as he kissed me. I felt a tear well and blinked it fast. Lorelai smiled.

"Go be young," she said as we walked out the door. He threw his arm around me and we walked. Ten minutes later I knew where we were going. His house. We passed the diner and I looked for Jess. He wasn't there. I just shuddered as we walked into his house. He once again did his quick search.

"Who did you tell?" he asked turning on his heal to smack me. I just bit my lip.

"Who?" he screamed and I felt the metallic taste seep between my teeth. My eyes couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears poured down my cheeks as he shoved me to the wall. I just slid to the floor and held my arm, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

I heard him pick something up, "You're such a wimp. How dare you?" he said and I looked just in time to see him lift a bat. The wooden bat made a loud cracking sound when it hit my back. See I had curled into a ball and the pain from the bat had seared up and down my spine. I let out a cry of pain as Dean got down looking me in the eye. _I had just wanted to go home and sleep. _

"You did this. If you had stayed away from my father, he'd still be here. You're the slut secretary," he said and then punched me in the eye and kicked my stomach. He stood and spit on me.

"Go home," he said and then kicked me again. My breath hitched, but I quickly scrambled to the porch. Just outside the door I collapsed.

--

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is your co-writer **purpleribbons! ** I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank **Just a Girl of the Hollow x3** for letting me be apart of such a great story!

A/N: Hey guys this is Cat here. My lovely co-writer and I worked very much together on this. Basically, I did the first half; she did the second half because I had cheerleading. So, without her, this would have been posted late tomorrow. I hope you liked it! reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	5. Memories & 911 Calls

A/N: I am venturing into this chapter without my co-writer at the moment. So, with that said, bear with me if it's not as good as usual. I love you all and would like to thoroughly thank you for all of the awesome reviews we get for this story!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 5: Memories & 911 Calls**

**Jess' POV**

I decided to take a book and go to the bridge to read. I just needed to get my mind off of everything. I haven't even been here a month and I'm already involved in a slue of complicated situations.

I sat down on the bridge and opened my worn copy of _Oliver Twist_. I got to the second chapter and couldn't concentrate anymore. I threw the book down next to me and lay back on the bridge. My feet were dangling off the edge and my back was flat, I looked up at the sky. Millions of thoughts sifted through my brain.

Memories of my mom and her boyfriends floated through and then my last and worst memory of her wafted in.

"_Tommy please," Lizzie begged._

"_You brought this on yourself bitch," Tommy sneered and slapped my mother across the face. I could hear the slap resound from in my room._

"_Please…" she pleaded, "Please just stop. I promise I'll be good."_

"_You know good rotten whore-faced slut," Tommy screeched and I heard the pain in my mom's strangled cries as he forcefully pounded himself into her. _

_I could hear each hit and each weak cry that emitted from my mother. I jumped up and started pacing my room. I punched the wall opposite of my mom's and grabbed my phone off the nightstand. I called Tabitha._

"_Hello?" she answered sleepily._

"_Tab," I croaked._

"_Again?" she whispered sorrowfully._

"_Rape," I let out._

"_I'm calling the cops," she said adamantly._

"_No, Tab," I tried, but couldn't finish my thought._

"_No buts, this is ending right now," she stated firmly._

_I nodded even though she couldn't see me, "Let me do it."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_With that, we hung up and I dialed 911 with shaky hands._

_I answered the operator's questions and gave her my address. She told me an ambulance and police were on their way and we hung up._

_Ten minutes later the cops were banging on our door and I went to answer it. I pointed them to my mother's door and two minutes after they arrived, Tabitha burst in. she embraced me tightly and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed her back and held her face against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around my back in a comforting sensation. I buried my face in her jet black big, loose curls and let silent tears escape my eyes and get lost in her hair. She held me close and cradled my head in her hand as sobs wracked my shoulders. I moved my arms to her back and held her as close as possible._

_No words were shared as she stood and comforted me. I told the police the number of my uncle and that was the last time I stepped foot in my apartment. I stayed at Tabitha's until it was time for me to go to Stars Hollow. And here I am._

Tabitha and I had been very close before I came to Stars Hollow. I haven't talked to her since I've been here, but I should probably call her. We broke up before I left, but she's still a big part of my life.

_We were lying in her bed, her head resting on my chest as she lay on her stomach. Her arm was thrown haphazardly across my chest and my fingers ran absentmindedly through her hair._

"_Tabby," I started._

"_Yeah Jess?"_

"_What are we going to do when I go to Stars Hollow?" _

_I felt her shrug against me, "I don't know. What do you think is best?"_

"_I love you TayBay, you know that…but I just think it would be best for the both of us if we broke up. I won't be coming back to New York and I'm not going to make you come down to Stars Hollow," I explained and I could feel her crying, "Don't cry Tabs. We'll definitely call each other and keep in touch. I just don't think staying in a relationship would be realistic."_

I wiped at my eyes and got up deciding it was time to go home and call my TayBay. She would know exactly what to do in a situation like this.

I walked home quickly, shot right up the stairs and grabbed the phone. I dialed a number I had memorized five years ago and waited for my TayBay to pick up.

"Hello?" a distracted voice picked up.

"Hey Miss. Delores, it's Jess, is Tabitha home?" I asked politely and I heard her drop something, probably the remote.

"Jesse Mariano? Aw, how ya doing Hunnie? How's Stars Hollow? And why haven't we heard from you?"

I chuckled at her surprise, "I'm sorry, things have been hectic down here. I like it here though. So, is Tabby home?"

"Of course darling, let me get her," she answered and I could here her yell for Tabitha in the background. Then, I heard running, someone tripping, Miss. Delores laughing, and finally, an out of breath Tabitha Martin came on the phone.

"Hello," she said breathily.

"Hey TayBay," I said, my voice low and emotion-filled.

"Jess, it's really you," she breathed out, "Why didn't you call earlier?"

I sighed, "I've got a lot to tell you."

"Tell me everything," she requested and I settled into my bed to tell my story.

"Well, I met this girl…"

Twenty minutes later, I had finished my story.

"Holy fuck. Jesus Christ Mariano! Everywhere you go you find some fucking abused chick to rescue," Tabitha exclaimed as I finished.

"I know, I know. Now what should I do?" I asked her.

I heard her sigh deeply, "You know what you have to do Jess Mariano," she whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can do it again," I whispered back.

"You have to and you know it. Her mother needs to know baby," she told me.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face, "I know."

"Alright then, go tell her," she said sternly.

"Okay, okay, jeez," I replied.

"I love you," she sighed into the phone.

"I love you, too, TayBay," I replied and then there was silence.

"Go tell her mother," Tabitha finally said.

"Alright," I relented, "Bye."

"Bye," she said and we hung up.

I put the phone down and took a deep breath. I got up from my bed and started on my way to the Independence Inn. I told Luke I'd be back to close up for him and walked out the diner door.

I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and my lighter from the other. I put the cigarette in my mouth and lit it up. I took a deep breath and let out the smoke. Halfway down Plum St. I threw my cigarette out and then looked up to see a motionless body on someone's front step. I looked around and noticed that this was the street I had first walked down the first day I was here.

Realizing this, I also remembered that that front porch was Dean's house and sprinted up the stairs to see that the motionless body was none other than Rory Gilmore. I carefully gathered her in my arms and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

First, I called 911 and told them they needed to send an ambulance and the police to 1501 Plum St., Stars Hollow. I answered their questions and then hung up with them. The next number, I had to look for in her phone. I found _Independence_ _Inn_ and pressed send.

"Hello, Independence Inn Michel speaking, may I help you?" a French man answered.

"Hi, this is Jess Mariano I need to speak to Lorelai Gilmore, it's urgent," I said quickly into the phone.

"One moment," he replied snottily and I heard him call for Lorelai.

"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking," Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai, it's Jess. Look, I'll explain everything when you get here, but Rory's passed out on Dean's front steps. I called the ambulance and they'll be here soon. You need to get down here."

"What!? Jess what is going on?" she cried.

"Just get down here Lorelai!" I snapped and I heard the dial tone.

Ten minutes later I heard sirens and two minutes after that, Lorelai's jeep screeched to a halt in front of the Forrester's home. She jumped out of the car and ran to our side. Just as she had gotten to her knees beside us, the ambulance and police pulled up.

Because of the noise—I'm assuming—Dean emerged from the house just as Rory was being carried away on a stretcher.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs. She went to lunge at him, but I held her back.

"What are you talking about Lorelai?" Dean said, a dumbfounded look adorning his face.

"Don't fucking play dumb you jackass!" I put in.

"Stay away from my daughter," Lorelai gritted out and wrenched out of my hold to get into the ambulance with Rory.

I turned back around to face Dean and sneered at him, "You can't cover this one up asshole," I seethed. I walked down to a policeman not holding a gun pointed at Dean and started talking.

It was going to be a long couple of days…

--

A/N: Okay, not as long as normal, but I went into this thing alone. This written solely by me, **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3**. Of course, I'll be sending this to the lovely **purpleribbons** for approval, but I wrote this. I am sick and feel like crap so you guys are lucky I had a good idea. Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!

**A/N: **I feel soo guilty that **Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3** did this by herself. But she did an incredible job, right? She had the idea and flew with it! I've been uber busy over the holiday weekend. Plus I'm, sadly, preparing to start the new 10th grade year!!


	6. Police & Hospitals

**A/N**: Okay, we're loving the amount of reviews we receive for this story—just wanted to throw that in there. Now on to more unpleasant things:

-I am sick, so I'm sorry if quality is down.

-This is to 'Amber' specifically-You are a coward. If you want to say something that you don't like about the story, at least sign your review because believe me, I'll have something to say back. If you don't like the story, don't read it and don't review it.

-My co-writer will be busy this week seeing as it is her first week back at school. We're trying people, we really are.

Now that that's out of the way…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 6: Police & Hospitals**

**Nobody's POV**

Jess walked to an officer without a gun pointed at Dean.

"Hello, Officer…Watkins. My name is Jess Mariano and I think I can help you out with a couple things," Jess started.

"Well by all means Mr. Mariano, fill me in," the plump officer said as he pulled a notepad and pencil from his pocket.

"The victim is Rory Gilmore, full name Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. The offender is Dean Forrester, that guy right there. Dean has been abusing Rory. I can't tell you how long because I've just moved here, but it seems like a while. She has already fractured her arm in three places, chipped her elbow, and dislocated her humerus, ulna, and clavicle because of him. I personally took her to the doctors. She has been denying the fact that Dean hits her, but told me yesterday morning when she passed out from the OxyContin she was put on. Any other details can be given to you by Rory Gilmore when she is well enough to answer them. Right now, I have to get to the hospital. I hope I helped," he explained and the police officer was stunned.

"You helped, you helped very much. We'll check this story out. Thank you very much Mr. Mariano," the officer nodded his head and went to show his partner. By then, the police had taken Dean into the cop car and were about to leave to the station.

Jess ran to the diner and walked up to Luke.

"We need to leave," he told Luke.

"What? Where? Why?" Luke asked, irritated, as he moved onto another table.

"Rory's going to the hospital, we need to leave," Jess explained and Luke immediately dropped his pad and pencil.

"EVERYBODY OUT! Food's on the house!" He screamed and started shoving people out. He threw his cars keys to Jess, "Go get it started."

--

"Is she okay?" Lorelai asked as they were riding to St. Mary's Hospital.

The EMS looked hesitant, "We're not sure Miss, she's unconscious right now and we're not sure where she was injured. Could you tell us any current injuries she has?"

"She dislocated her humerus, ulna, and clavicle. She also fractured two different bones in her wrist along with her radius. On top of that, she chipped her elbow," Lorelai explained as the EMS wrote this all down.

"How did these injuries come about?"

"She said that she fell down the stairs of our town gazebo, but I'm thinking her boyfriend abused her," Lorelai said solemnly.

"Okay, thank you for the help. Your daughter should be okay, we just have to wait for her to wake up," the EMS explained.

Lorelai nodded as she stared at Rory with sorrowful eyes, "Why didn't she tell me?" She whispered to herself.

Rory groaned and attempted to open her eyes. They fluttered several times before fully opening.

"Mommy? It hurts," she cried.

"Where sweets? Where does it hurt?" Lorelai asked her desperately.

"My back, my stomach and chest, and my face. My arm is _killing_ me," she whimpered.

"Okay, Rory, we're going to give you a morphine drip so I need you to stay still and relax your muscles. I'm going to find the vain in your right arm and inject the needle okay?"

Rory simply nodded and closed her eyes until it was over.

"Now I need to ask you a few questions okay?"

She nodded once again.

"Where exactly does everything hurt?"

"Me whole back hurts. The right side of my chest and left side of my stomach hurt. My left eye is killing me and my entire arm is in severe pain," Rory explained best she could.

The EMS nodded and exchanged a look with his partner. His partner turned to the window connecting the driver's area and the back, "Speed it up, we need to get her to the hospital ASAP."

Lorelai was completely speechless at this point. She was simply holding Rory's hand as Rory cried.

"Rory, how did this happen? We need you to tell the truth," the EMS asked gently.

Rory looked away from both the EMS and her mother shamefully, "I was punched in the eye, kicked in the chest and stomach, and hit over the back with a baseball bat," she answered him quickly and quietly.

"Okay, we're going to get you to the hospital soon," the EMS assured.

--

"What's goin' on?" Babette asked Luke as he raced to the truck where Jess sitting and waiting to leave.

"No time for that, figure it out," Luke grunted and pushed pass the crowd to his truck. As soon as he hopped in, Jess sped out of Stars Hollow.

"What in God's name is all the ruckus?" Taylor came out of Doose's and approached Babette and Miss. Patty who had joined her moments ago.

"Rory was taken to the hospital," Miss. Patty told him.

"Isn't this the third time she's been to the hospital in the past three days? What is going on around here?" He exclaimed.

"I know!" Kirk yelled.

Everyone let out a sigh, "What Kirk?"

"Aliens," Kirk said simply. Everyone groaned and started talking about what really happened. Just then, Andrew ran over from Plum St.

"Dean's being taken into custody," he announced breathily as he reached the group of Stars Hollowans.

"What!?" Babette exclaimed.

"Yeah, the police just put him in the car. They're taking him down to the station."

"This could only mean that…" Miss. Patty trailed off.

"…Dean…" Taylor continued.

"…abused Rory," Babette finished.

"That son of a—," some one in the crowd that had surrounded Luke's started.

"Language!" Taylor reprimanded and motioned for everyone to follow him to Miss. Patty's, "Emergency Town Meeting!"

--

**Rory's POV**

I lay there in the back of the ambulance. All around me I heard sounds and saw colors, but none of it fully registered in my head. Everywhere hurt and all I could do was groan in pain and hiss when the shooting pains ran up and down my arm.

Thoughts of the past three days crept into my mind and I had flashes of everything. Meeting Jess, being beaten to where I needed serious medical attention, telling Jess, reacting to the OxyContin, Jess, Dean, Jess, Mom—it was all too fast. My mind was overloading, the pain radiating throughout my entire body, I fell into blackness.

**Jess' POV**

I was driving like a maniac trying to get to Rory. It was completely ridiculous if you asked me. I had known this girl for what? Three days? It was so messed up. I definitely needed to call Tabitha at my earliest convenience. She was the only one that could have possibly helped me understand this situation.

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone was anxiously trying to get answers to millions of questions when finally, Rory arrived at the hospital.

"I need a room ASAP people! Trauma to the back, chest, stomach and left eye. Previous injuries include the dislocation of the ulna, humerus, and clavicle, fractures of the radius and two different bones in the wrist, and a chip of the elbow. She has a morphine drip right now and is stable. Neck and back are braced. This girl needs a room now! I need a doctor!" The lead EMS shouted as he entered the ER.

Doctor Stevens ran up side them and asked the EMS to repeat her status. He did and gave him all of her basic readings. They rushed her back to a room, Lorelai, who later was asked to sit in the waiting room, by her side.

A few minutes after Lorelai had sat down, Jess and Luke came bursting in through the doors. At the noise, Lorelai snapped her head up. As soon as she saw them she burst into tears and ran to them. Luke took her in his arms and held her against his chest while Jess awkwardly patted her back.

"How's she doing?" Jess asked gently.

Lorelai shook her head ruefully, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, they won't tell me anything." She buried her face back in Luke's chest and continued to cry the tears she was just now letting out.

They all sat down and waited for some type of answer. Finally, after forty-five minutes of waiting, Lorelai had fallen asleep half in Luke's lap as Luke watched baseball on the hospital TV. There weren't many people in the waiting area and Jess couldn't stand the silence. He got up and went to find a pay phone to call Tabitha. His only source of sanity.

He quickly slipped the necessary coins in the slot and dialed the memorized numbers with shaky hands.

"Hello, Molly's House of Whore's, Trixie speaking," a perky voice answered and Jess chuckled.

"Hello Madison," he said, "Trying to scare that dear old grandfather of yours again?"

"Of course. So how are you Jess?"

"Not so hot right now, is Tab there?" He asked with a sigh.

"You're always hot Jess Mariano. Tab's here, I'll go get her," Madison giggled and went to find her older sister.

Jess simply shook his head, waiting for Tabitha to answer the phone.

"Hello, Candi speaking," she answered with a giggle much like her sister's.

"Hey Tab," he sighed.

"Why so sad?" she questioned and he could just see her pouting.

"Why?"

"Why what? Babe, you're going to have to give me some more information," Tabitha prodded as she took the phone with her to her room and settled into her bed.

"How in the hell did I get sucked into this when I've only been here for three days?" He hissed quietly, "This isn't right, it's not fair that I have to do this again. Why me? Why right now? Why that girl? Why Tab, why?"

"I don't know, but Hunnie, that's how it is. You can't control this. You can't control who you meet and how you're going to connect to them. Whatever the reason is, she needed someone who she didn't know to comfort her and be there for her. You're that guy babe, and there's nothing you can do about that now. I know it's hard, and I know that you don't want to do this again, but do it anyway. Do it for every woman out there being abused to show that there are some decent guys out there. Do it for me," she made her speech, her voice getting quieter with each sentence. 

"Tab," he sighed out.

"No," she stated firmly, "Do this," quietly.

Jess nodded even though she couldn't see him, "Okay."

"I love you," he told her quietly.

"I love you, too, Jess. Now go do what you need to do," Tabitha replied and sniffled, fidgeting with her hands.

"Love you, bye."

"Bye Jess."

When Jess walked back out, the doctor was standing with Lorelai and Luke.

He ran over to them and caught the tail-end of a sentence, "…contusions on her back, abdomen, and face. She has also bruised two of her ribs and worsened the condition of her arm. Normally, we would wait to do the surgery until after her fractures were healed, but we need to extract those bone chips before they cause nerve damage. As soon as you sign this consent form, we'll prep her for surgery."

"Okay, well, will we be able to see her before surgery?" Lorelai asked as she signed the papers.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, you'll be able to see her while she's being prepped for surgery, let me lead you back."

The trio nodded and followed the doctor back through multiple hallways until they reached Rory's room.

And there she lay, machines all around her and needles in her arms. Eyes dreary and skin pale, she smiled wanly at them.

--

A/N: Okay, so not the best ending, but I tried! I'd like to thank you all and announce that after this chapter, we'll have reached over 100 reviews! Yay us! We all you all! Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	7. A New Day

**A/N: **Okay, Nina is having hard time writing; at least I think so, so I started this chapter.

A/N: Yeah, I was, so thank you Ellie darling! But, before we look onto Elli's fantbaulous writing, I want to dedicate this chapter to Goddess of the Rain Pixie because she is the best reviewer I've ever had and deserves every bit of this dedication. We love you!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 7: A New Day**

**Jess' POV**

Seeing her lay there was the worse thing I'd ever seen in my life. She smiled as Lorelai just walked, cautiously to Rory. Rory held up her left hand and Lorelai held it. I watched as she kissed it and smiled wetly at Rory. Luke shifted from one foot to the other.

"Rory—," I turned back to Lorelai as she croaked out the name. Rory smiled wider and shook her head. Her eye was swollen and I felt my heart plummet.

"I know mom, he talked to me," Rory said in labored pained breaths. If I weren't a guy, I'd be extremely touched by the mature nature about Rory.

Luke stepped out of the shadow and made eye contact with Rory, "I love you Rory." He said and a little liquid pack slid down her face in the form of a tear.

"I love you too, Luke," she said and he kissed the part of her head, which was exposed. I stepped toward her and our eyes met. Granted her left on was swollen. I opened my mouth as a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, we must ask you to leave now. She needs to be prepped," the Mexican plump woman said and I turned on my heels to leave. I walked; half ran, down the hallway without waiting for Lorelai and Luke. I saw the exit doors. Busting through them I took a deep breath and steadied myself against the hospital brick wall.

"She needs you," my head said and I slid to a seated position. _Why was I always there? Why did I have to save her? Was I born for the simple reason of helping, lending a shoulder to cry on? _I dug in my leather jacket and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it and took a deep breath. Looking towards the sky I wondered.

--

She was still in surgery when I walked back in. I'd spent an hour out there. I walked in the waiting room and sat next to a planted Lorelai and a pacing Luke. I just watched Luke's rapid feet pound to the rhythm of his thoughts. The pound of Luke's feet and the smell of the hospital kind of created a safe surrounding. My eyes blurred and I thought back to times when I'd been happy.

"_You're not going anywhere," I whispered in her ear, "You're safe," I promised._ I remembered doing that for a number of people; Tabitha, Liz, and lastly Rory. All three women I'd loved in different ways.

Tabby had been the girl whom I'd discovered the world with, the girl who was my first everything. She was the first girl I could talk to, the first girl I kissed, this first one I ran to the first time my mom brought home a drunken man, the first girl I had sex with, and she was the first girl who had understood what I was going through.

Liz had been the one I had to always forgive, and try to help. She was the woman that I had to sometimes look the other way for. She had been my mother.

Rory, she was a simple woman in need of help. We went through her problems together.

"Rory Gilmore," broke my thoughts as I jumped up.

"We're here," Luke said as he stopped his pacing. I stood next to Lorelai.

"Rory was very lucky. We safely removed the chips of bone. Her nerves suffered minimal damage. Her one nerve, near her elbow, will tingle with the slightest pain when she uses it to much, but other than that she's fine," the doctor said and a communal breath was let out.

"Thank you so much doctor," Lorelai said then flung herself to Luke. They hugged with smiles as I looked at the doctors retreating form.

"Wait," I said as the doctor stopped. I caught him by the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I see her?" I asked in a whisper. I wanted to see her alone.

"Sure, follow me," he said and I did. He led me down the hall then to the fourth door on the left. It was white; I noticed when the doctor left. It was white and had one of those little windows in it. You know those windows that look like there are bars but there isn't? _STALLING_, my mind screamed at me and I had to bite back a chuckle. I nodded my head, _yeah I'm stalling._ Then, taking a deep breath, I picked my hand up to push open the door. The smooth, soothing metal cooled my hand as I pushed it open.

She was lying there, looking like she was in extreme pain. The thoughts that had been in my head flew out at a moments notice. She turned her right eye to me and suppressed a smirk.

"Bet you I look great," she said as she tried to move her left arm. She let out a small wince of pain as I helped her put a pillow under her arm. As I placed her arm down, she touched my cheek with her right hand. My cheek was set on fire with emotion. Rory slid her hand over my stubble and pulled me closer to her.

"You do look great," I stammered out and then I heard the door creak. I jumped back and looked uncomfortably at the Jell-O on the table. Lorelai ran to Rory and kissed her cheek. She grabbed her right hand again as Luke walked to where I had just stood at Rory's side.

"Honey, we love you," Lorelai said and started telling Rory about some guy named Ross and how he and Rachel were meant to be. I just slipped back and finally inched towards the door. Before opening it, I turned back to Rory, she caught my eye and then I left.

--

**Rory's POV**

Mom looked at me and I looked away, "You know we have to talk, right?"

"Yeah," I said bringing my face back to hers. She smiled and stood to pace.

"Did he know?" She asked and looked me in the eye.

"Yeah, but I asked him not to say anything. Mom you can't blame him. If anyone's to blame its, De—," I started and broke off when I figured out that I couldn't say his name.

"Okay, I believe you, but honey, he's just like him," Lorelai said sitting deflated in her spot. I looked bewildered.

"Who?"

"Your father," she said grabbing my hand and I brought my eyes to her. "He's got the carefree attitude, the jacket, and the great hair, and the last thing,"she paused and I echoed her last word, "experience."

"Mom, you need to let me venture out and make my own mistakes," I said as she looked down. When mom looked back up she had a slight tear in her eye.

"I just don't want you to make _my_ mistake," she said and I looked down. _Was I a mistake? _

"No," she said and I looked at her. "You are not a mistake. But having you at sixteen was mine. You're a great person who is a little too much like your mother. You have to tell me things Rory," my mom said and I nodded as a tear fell.

"I love you, mom, best friends till the end of our world," I said and her eyes flicked to the same memory as mine. I could tell.

"Mom, I LOVE this house!" 11 year-old Rory screamed as she ate her pizza sitting on the floor of their new living room.

"_Thanks honey!" Lorelai said as Rory turned her serious face on._

"_Mom, I don't want to leave you. Let's not let boys get between us," Rory said and Lorelai smiled._

"_Best friends till the end of our world," Lorelai agreed and they cheered with their apple juice._

"Best friends till the end of our world," Lorelai agreed and I smiled. She stood and planted a kiss on my forehead and left to 'find Luke'.

--

**Jess' POV**

Watching the firing ball come up over the low rolling hills I realized, as much as I hated too admit it, living in Stars Hollow was growing on me. The ball continued to grow as I thought of the people in the Hollow. Lorelai and Rory Gilmore had pulled me in the first time I met them. Her eyes had a quality about them that could make you watch their every move. I could swim in the emotional sea that warped around in her eyes. I felt the crisp warm morning air sift in over my face. I ran a hand through my hair and let the warmth embrace me. I was losing my mind and soul in the affection of sunlight.

"It's beautiful isn't?" I turned to see Lorelai walk up the little hill behind the hospital in which I was standing on.

"Yeah," I agreed deciding not to ruin the moment. She finally reached the hill and stood next to me. I just kept watching nature's wonders at work. Lorelai crossed her arms and turned to face me. Moment over.

"She told me why you didn't tell me," she said with a smile, "She said she asked you not to and for that I have to give you credit," The sun started warming my back.

"I was on my way to tell you," I confessed.

"It would have been the right thing," she reassured. I smiled and she giggled pulling me in for a hug, "Loosen up," she commanded, shrugging my shoulders. I let my body relax and felt safe, Lorelai holding me as though I didn't have to keep my walls up. She was making sure I could always come to her. She pulled back and I saw her eyes clouded over with emotion. "You're a tough guy Jess, but you don't need to be around me," she said and I nodded. "Plus, you were enjoying a simple thing like a sunrise, for that you get brownie points," I looked at her and she laughed and ruffled my hair. I smiled again and she looked astounded. "Another smile?" I laughed and we turned to watch the sunrise together, like family.

Yeah, it was definitely a new day.

--

**Rory's POV**

I opened my right eye and saw Luke half asleep in the chair to my right. I bit on my lip to try and stifle a giggle. But it didn't work. The giggle escaped. Luke lolled his head and then opened his eyes. I could still see the sleep in them.

"You're awake?" I laughed as he rubbed his face.

"I could," I started as I tried to move a bit, "say the same for you."

"Yeah, well. You need help?" He asked as I tried to move again.

"Well, my bum is actually a bit numb," I said as Luke looked over his shoulder at the door.

"I could go see if you can stand or at least sit in a different position," he offered and I looked over at him ruefully.

"Would you?" I asked and he smiled and left. I looked around me and tried to move. I was elevating my arm when I heard the door creak open.

"Oh, thank God Luke, my bum wa—," I stopped short when I saw Jess standing by the door with a bouquet and a huge balloon that read 'GET WELL SOON'. He smirked and threw the things on the chair, which I saw had a bear too.

He swooped close to my face, "Rory Gilmore you are one complex puzzle, but lucky for you I happen to like complex puzzles," he laughed and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me in bed. He climbed in on my right side and I lay half on his chest, trying to get comfortable. I put my leg up and half over the side of the bed and the other bent. I was careful to cradle my arm close to me.

"So, what did you do while I was getting those nasty bone chips removed from my arm?"

"Well your mother and I were talking," he started and I laughed, but bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"That's not always a good thing," I mumbled as he started to twirl my hair on his finger.

"Your mother…gave me this sense of belonging, like I wasn't just this guy who is always the one there to help girls in need. She became more of my cheerleader," we both chuckled at that, "I finally feel like I have some sense of family when I'm in Stars Hollow."

Looking him straight in the eye, "And you always will," I reassured him, because it was the only thing I could do. He had said it all.

He stopped twirling my hair, bent down, and kissed my cheek, "And I always will," he echoed.

--

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had this all written, then my computer flicked and I lost it! So Good night, and good luck. LOL.

A/N: Props to Ellie for getting this out tonight. Of course, I went through it and edited it and threw in my own things, but for the most part, she wrote this whole thing so thank her!


	8. Together

A/N: Okay, so, I realize the last chapter wasn't our best, but to tell you the truth, we were both completely stressed and rushing to update for you guys. I promise better quality for this chapter. I planned it in Creative Writing.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 8: Together**

**Nobody's POV**

_Next Day_

Rory had been released with a back brace, sling, cast replaced, and a prescription for vicodin. Now, she and Lorelai were on their way to Luke's for a late dinner. It had been a long day and they just wanted to sense that feeling of home.

Lorelai entered the diner gleefully with a big grin on, "Hey Lukey! Where is everyone?" Her face turned into a confused one as she realized no one was in the diner.

"Hell if I know," Luke sighed and continued to wipe down the counter as Rory trotted up the stairs to the apartment where Luke had told Rory he was.

She knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. Just as she had predicted, he was seated on his bed with a book in hand. It was amazing how well she already knew him. He still hadn't looked up from his book as she sat down next to him and curled into his side. He simply lifted his arm, curled it around her shoulders and continued reading. She read along with him in silence.

Downstairs, Lorelai and Luke were talking about everything that had happened.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Why did this happen?" Lorelai asked as she idly swished her coffee around.

Luke sighed and came around the counter to sit next to her. He took her hands and looked her in the eye, "I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is that we'll get through this. Together," he assured her.

--

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Taylor banged his gavel down and shushed the townspeople.

"People! People! Let's settle down so we can get this done quick before they realize what we're doing," Taylor yelled.

"Let's kill him!" Andrew suggested.

"Hush!" Patty made a motion with her hand and looked at Taylor to continue.

"Now, because of town laws, we cannot throw Dean out of town. What we can do, is _run_ him out of town. He will be allowed in no store, no place of food, and _no one's_ houses. He will be kept away from Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and Jess at all costs. Is that clear?" Taylor announced.

"Who's Jess?" Gypsy asked.

"Luke's nephew! He just moved here doll, but he's been real helpful to Rory," Babette answered her.

"Oh, okay then," Gypsy replied and sat back down.

"Does everyone understand what the plan is?" Taylor asked.

He got a chorus of yes-es and yeah-s. He banged the gavel again and the meeting was let out.

--

Jess put his book down and turned his head downwards to look at Rory.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her as his eyes narrowed skeptically at her, trying to read her.

She inched away from him, "Don't look at me like that," she scrunched her face up and then relaxed against him again, "My arm hurts a little and my back has been bad. The vicodin should be kicking in soon though," she explained to him.

"Turn on your stomach," he instructed.

"Huh?" She made a confused face and sat up slightly.

"Get on your stomach," he motioned with his hands and started moving her when she didn't move.

"I'm going, I'm going," she said as she rolled over onto her stomach.

He smiled down at her confused face.

--

Lorelai nodded and rested her head on Luke's shoulder, "Okay."

"So, what do you plan on doing about this? Are you pressing charges?" Luke questioned as he rubbed up and down her shoulder.

Lorelai sighed, "Of course we're pressing charges, but I can't really do anything until I talk to Rory. She still hasn't told me everything that happened! I don't know what to think," she cried.

"She'll talk to you when she's ready," Luke assured.

"She told Jess," Lorelai whispered sadly.

--

Dean quietly walked out of his house and started stalking to the Gilmore residence. When he got there and realized that no one was home, he went to the next place he knew they would be—the diner.

--

A girl around seventeen stepped off the bus with long jet-black hair that reached halfway down her back. Her hair was braided sideways so that it hung over her right shoulder and her piercing green eyes shone in the light of the street lamps. She picked up her black messenger bag and started walking aimlessly around town trying to find _Luke's Diner_.

As she walked onto Main St. she saw an overly tall guy around her age and decided to stop and ask for directions.

"Excuse me!" She called down the street.

He didn't turn around and she got frustrated. She thought small towns were supposed to be nice?

"I said…EXCUSE ME!" She yelled as she trotted up to him, wisps of hair lightly blowing around her face.

"What?" The tall teenage snapped.

"Do you know where _Luke's Diner_ is?" She stood with both hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side.

"Uh," he sized her up, "Yeah, I'm actually going there now, I'll show you."

The girl smiled brightly, "Okay, thanks!"

The guy nodded and led the way to _Luke's_.

**--**

"_Ohh_," Rory breathed out, "Yes, right there."

"God, if anyone walked up here…" Jess trailed off, "Who knows what they'd think."

"Who cares? _Ohh_. It feels _so_ good," Rory almost moaned out as she lay on her stomach, on Jess' bed as he massaged her back.

"So," Jess said as he finished, "are we going to talk about anything?"

Rory sighed and carefully sat up. She pulled on Jess' arm until he was lying beside her, his arm haphazardly across her stomach while he held up his head with the other.

"Well…" Jess prompted.

"Dean hit me," Rory stated as she turned on her side to face him, also holding her head up with her hand.

Jess sighed and put his head down so that she couldn't see his face, "I know that," and he lifted his head.

"It all started when his parents divorced. I was trying to comfort him, to be there for him, but he didn't want that," she said this first with anger, but got sadder as she ended the sentence, "That was the first time. He had slapped me and I had run home crying, thinking that it was a one time thing—that he was just upset," she was hysterical now as she explained what had happened to her, "But no, that—of course—wasn't the case. Every time I did the slightest thing wrong in his eyes, there was another beating. They got worse and worse as time went on. Slaps turned to punches accompanied by kicks until I ended up with an arm broken in three places and dislocated bones," she finished miserably as she had started to cry and was now curled deeply into Jess' chest while he rubbed her still-aching back.

--

"I think…" Luke started, "I think she needed an outsider's help. She didn't know what to do Lorelai. She was so confused what with all the lies Dean was surely telling her. She'll come to you, I promise you that, but just give it time to happen."

Lorelai nodded against him, "I know, I know she'll come to me eventually, but I just wish it were sooner," she pouted.

Luke just stayed silent as he continued to rub up and down her arms.

--

"There it is," the tall boy pointed to _Luke's_.

"Thanks!" the girl smiled brightly again and began jogging lightly to the diner, "You coming?" She turned around and asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he replied and caught up to her.

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile as they continued to walk.

He smiled back weakly.

--

"Is that…?" Lorelai trailed off disbelievingly.

"It can't be…" Luke said as he shook his head.

"He wouldn't dare…" Lorelai gritted out.

"Who's that girl with him?" Luke asked confused.

"I don't care," she spat and marched to the door.

She threw it open and ran down the stairs, out into the middle of the street where Dean and the girl from the bus were still walking over.

"And just what the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Lorelai asked dangerously, staring daggers at Dean.

"Trying to find my girlfriend. I need to talk to her," Dean spat back.

"Like hell you are!" Lorelai shouted, "She's not even your girlfriend anymore! And don't think for a _second_ you are allowed anywhere near her!"

Luke had joined Lorelai by now and was still staring confusedly at the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl, startled by the sudden attention, answered shakily, "Uh, I'm Tabitha. I'm looking for Jess Mariano? He told me that he was staying here."

"You know Jess?" Dean steamed and took a step towards her.

"Sweetie, get over here," Lorelai called and Tabitha quickly scampered over to Lorelai, "Jess is inside up the stairs. Just walk in the glass door that says _William's Hardware Office_."

Tabitha looked confused, but nodded anyway and walked into the diner, throwing one last glance back at the scene in the street.

That was him.

The girl's abuser.

--

A/N: Okay, I didn't get in as much as I wanted, but my fingers got away from me! Anyway, I love you all and I am so happy that we have gotten so many reviews! They really just make our days. The next chapter should be up Sunday or Monday. It all depends on our idea flow so look out for it! Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	9. Put Your Trust in a Stranger

A/N: Okay, so I've had a CRAZY weekend. If you'd like to know the details, ask me, but let's just say I was out all weekend and had absolutely no time to write anything. But, I'm trying here people. Give me a break.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 9: Put Your Trust in a Stranger**

**Nobody's POV**

Tabitha continued her way hurriedly into the diner and up the stairs. She had trouble actually finding the stairs, but once she found them, the rest was gravy.

She traveled up the stairs, skipping every other one until she came to the door labeled _William's Hardware Office_. She slowly walked towards it and opened the door.

She simply smiled at what she saw.

--

Lorelai took a step towards Dean dangerously with her fists clenched tightly.

"If you step within a mile of my daughter I will kill you. Do you understand me? You'll be hearing from my lawyer about a restraining order also. I don't recommend staying in town either, everyone hates you now. You will be completely shut out of all normal activities. Kiss your job, your friends, and anything else you have in this town goodbye," she said as she stepped closer and closer to him until they were toe to toe.

"That's what you think," Dean said with a cynical smile, "But what you don't know is that I will always be around. I will always be in the back of your heads until you die," as he said this he stepped forward forcing Lorelai to step back.

"You little…," Lorelai trailed off as she lunged at Dean.

--

"Jesse Anthony Mariano, get over here and give your best and oldest friend a hug!" Tabitha exclaimed as she entered the apartment to see Jess and Rory curled together on his bed.

"Tabitha?" Jess questioned disbelievingly as he started to rise from his bed.

She dropped her messenger bag, threw her hands on her hips, and jutted one out, "In the flesh."

Jess flashed a big, genuine smile and jumped up from the bed to run over to Tabitha, "Tabitha Gracie Delores! Just what exactly are you doing here?" He asked as he wrapped her up in a tight hug. She hugged him back as they both inhaled the familiar scent of one another. They relaxed into each other and buried their faces in the other's shoulder.

"I came to see you; I know it's hard right now. I know you need me and I know _she_ needs _someone_," she stated as she pulled back and glanced at Rory who was seated on the bed with a horribly confused face gracing her features.

"That's why I'm here, remember?" Jess reminded her.

**Rory's POV**

Who is she? Why is she hugging Jess? Why does she think either of us needs her? Someone needs to clue me in or my face is going to get stuck like this.

She was five foot two with long, jet-black curls and startling green eyes.

"But baby," she just called him _baby_, "if you're falling apart on your own, how are you going to be there, completely, for her?" She was gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand as he held her tightly in his embrace.

His hands rested comfortably on her lower back, dangerously close to her butt, almost sliding into her back pockets. She had one hand rested on his cheek and the other on his chest, her back arched as she leant away to look at him.

"Hey," she directed towards me cheerily with an enthusiastic wave and a bright smile.

"…Hi," I replied a little hesitantly.

"I'm Tabitha, Jess and I go way back," she was still smiling as she said this.

"Tab and I went out for…what was it, three, four years?" Jess put in.

"Four, because we started, like, the summer of seventh grade and broke up when you moved," Tabitha told him.

"Right, right," Jess agreed with a nod of his head, "Well anyway, Tabitha, this is Rory."

"I figured as much. Jess has told me all about you," her smile dropped slightly at this and I couldn't help but wonder if Jess had told her about Dean.

--

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai's waist before she could fully jump at Dean.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Lorelai screeched.

Lorelai wriggled out of Luke's grasp and stood directly in front of Dean seething with anger, her hatred seeping through every vain in her body as he raised his hand and came down hard on Lorelai's face. He had slapped her.

Luke jumped in and shoved Dean backwards a few steps. Lorelai raised the back of her hand to the corner of her mouth. It was leaking blood and she stood up quickly in shock.

"Luke, you're no match for me," Dean grunted as he took a right hook that bounced off Luke's muscled shoulder.

Luke made eye contact with Dean as they circled each other, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

Dean stopped and lifted his head back. The evil shimmered in his eyes, the dangerous being he had become was emerging, and it was almost visible, "Because I've got at least twenty years on you," Dean muttered and Luke lunged. He toppled Dean to the ground as Dean squirmed, Luke pinned him by his shoulders.

"You may be twenty years younger than me, but I'm twenty years wiser," Luke said as he rammed his head into Dean's. Dean let out a painful scream as Luke turned to Lorelai. "Go with Rory," Luke yelled and Lorelai ran.

Luke turned back to Dean, and as soon as he faced him completely, Dean brought his hand back to punch Luke in the jaw. Luke caught Dean's hand with his left and punched him with his right while twisting Dean's right arm. Once the punch was delivered, Luke stood and brushed off his pants.

"Yeah, twenty years of experience with punks like you," he said and started towards the diner with his hands in his pockets. He turned on instinct to look when a sound came about. Dean was running full force at Luke. Luke had a mere second to react. He jumped to the side just as Dean was about to hit him. Dean ran and tripped over the curb onto the sidewalk with a thud. He groaned in pain as Luke stood staring emotionlessly down at him.

--

**Rory's POV**

"Oh really, what exactly has he told you?" I asked.

Tabitha looked at me searchingly and I felt as though she were looking through me, "Enough," she answered shortly turned back to Jess. She placed both hands on either side of her face and brought it close to her own, "Are you at least okay?"

Jess nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Tabitha nodded also and then reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss his forehead, nose, and then his chin before giving him another hug. She then detangled herself from his embrace and turned to face me with her hands clasped together in front of her.

She gave me a slight smile and started drifting her way towards me—that is, until someone yelled my name from the stairs.

--

**Nobody's POV **

Lorelai burst through the door out of breath and with a bleeding lip. Rory immediately ran to her side as fast as she could go with her back pain as Jess held Lorelai around the waist, holding her up. She was exhausted from the run up there: Gilmores don't run.

"Mom what happened?" Rory exclaimed as she laid a hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

Jess looked at the wreck that Lorelai was in as they waited for her reply. Tabitha whispered something to him, "Rory's mom?" Jess nodded as Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Dean…hit me…Luke," she said and before another breath was exhaled Jess was descending the stairs. Lorelai slouched on the couch as Rory and Tabitha connected eyes. They nodded slightly at each other and together, they hurried out the door and down the stairs, Tabitha helping Rory along when the pain was too much.

--

**Jess' POV**

The minute the words left Lorelai's mouth, I was gone. I ran out the door as it jingled and saw Luke standing above a crumpled figure on the ground. He was simply standing there waiting for the figure, who I realized was Dean, to stand up. I stepped in front of him and that broke his gaze. I told him to go check on Lorelai and he nodded then left us. Dean finally got to his feet and stared down at me.

"What do you want?" He spat blood on my face and I glared.

"Fighting again are we bagboy?" I asked as I heard the door jingle again, but I didn't dare look.

--

Rory's POV 

Jess stood with Dean as Luke passed us on his way into the diner. Tabitha narrowed her eyes and threw her long braid over her shoulder angrily. I turned back to the diner to see Luke and my mother sitting at the counter. It was mass chaos and I had no clue what to do.

I guess Tabitha did.

"STOP!" I heard her yell and saw Tabitha running to the Jess and Dean Situation. She grabbed a hold of Jess' arm and tried to tug him away. I just started shaking. Dean looked over at me with that look. The look that he'd given me just days before. My stomach dropped and my breathing sped up. I gasped my chest as my lungs constricted. I let out a painful little noise as pain shot through my back and arm at the same time. I fell against the wall of the diner and slid down.

"Tab, back off!" Jess yelled and almost snarled at her. She huffed and stood with her arms crossed over her chest indignantly.

"Jess!" I called as best I could and the next thing I knew, someone was wrapping their arms around me, holding me close to them and rocking me. It wasn't Jess—I could still see him, it wasn't my mom—I hadn't heard the diner door open, no, it was Tabitha and I thanked her greatly for knowing exactly what I needed. She looked at me with knowing eyes and soothed me like the expert she was.

--

Nobody's POV

Jess looked towards where Rory was sitting. She looked scared and Jess swore. He turned and looked at Dean. Dean snuffed and Jess just went for the pressure point in his shoulder. Before Dean could react, Jess pressed and Dean fell like a sand castle washed away by waves.

"Jess," Tabitha said and started running towards Rory. Jess ran up to the diner door and then called for Luke to make sure Dean didn't go anywhere. He then ran after Tabitha and saw that she was sitting rocking Rory as she sobbed. Jess kneeled down next to them and took Rory into his lap as he had done many times that week. Tabitha gave Jess a look.

"I'm going to…"

"Go," Jess said as he handed Rory off to her. Tabitha kept her arm around Rory's mid-back and walked her upstairs. Jess sighed and looked back at Dean and Luke. Luke had him pinned down and Lorelai was currently on the phone with the police.

--

Tabitha helped Rory to the couch, walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Thanks," Rory said as she took the water. Tabitha shrugged and sat next to Rory.

"Don't mention it," she said and pulled her hair out of the braid. She ran a hand through it and Rory saw her sharp emerald eyes shine in the moonlight. Rory just looked back to her glass and took a drink.

"You okay?" Tabitha asked, bringing her head back and looking at Rory through the hair that swept into her face. Rory nodded and gulped. "You can talk to me," Tabitha almost cooed. Rory just shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. Everyone, even _Jess_ is trying to be there for me," Rory started and Tabitha smiled a soft, slow, elegant, white smile. She liked that Rory was so accepting, "They want me to talk about it, but I don't want to! Not with them! Not with people who know me, it's just not something I'm comfortable with yet," she yelled and jumped up, despite the pain, and started to pace. Rory pulled her fingers together and apart in a nervous habit that Tabitha knew all too well. "Dean did things to me that people who love me shouldn't. Did you know that he took a baseball bat to my back!?" Rory's eyes flashed with the every emotion that Tabitha had mirrored in her own eyes before. Tabitha sat quietly sipping her water, letting Rory get it all out.

"He hit me," she said sitting next to Tabitha with small tears. Tabitha put her drink down and turned to Rory.

She nodded slightly, "Tell me," Tabitha said softly and Rory didn't hesitate.

"His father…" she started and trusted Tabitha with her pain. That night Rory Gilmore trusted a stranger, and it was probably the best thing she could've done.

--

**A/N: **Finally the loser co-writer help's some! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I've been such a slacker, but I've started school and switched rooms with my sister, so I've been all over the place. Just know that this chapter was completely 50/50!!!

Ellie

A/N: We love you. Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	10. Thank God

**A/N: **Hey the slacker co-writer is BACK!!! At least until the homecoming dance Saturday!

Ellie

A/N: Ugh, now who's the slacker co-writer? Well, I have good reasons that I won't bore you with, but let's just say a lot is going on in my life right now and I think I broke my toe. So anyway, Ellie did a wonderful job with this one. Everyone bow down to her!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 10: Thank God**

**Nobody's POV**

"And then he took the bat to me, and I past out on the porch. The next thing I remember is being in the hospital," Rory said as tears ran down her cheeks. She and Tabby were sitting. Tabby had her feet curled under her as Rory just sat as comfortable as she could. From all the running and moving, her back was killing her and her vicodin was at home, so she just let her heart flood and told Tabby.

--

"His name is Dean Forrester," Lorelai said again as the cop held Dean against the cop car. Another was talking to Luke over by the diner.

"What did he do ma'am?" the Chinese man asked as Lorelai sighed.

"He _beat_ my daughter," she seethed as a door was heard. All four people who were not currently pinned, or doing the pinning turned towards Doose's. Taylor came hobbling out in his nightshirt.

"Lorelai?" he demanded. Lorelai pointed to Dean and Taylor walked to him. He got down in Dean's face.

"I don't believe I'll need your services, you're fired," Taylor spat and walked back to _Doose's_. The assembled crowd cheered as a few cops tried holding back the mass crowd. Lorelai just bit her bottom lip and watched Luke wink at her.

--

"_Come on Greg," thirteen-year-old Tabitha Delores yelled. She whipped her black braids behind her shoulder as a boy ran after her. They were in the forest clearing that Tabby had always loved. Her Uncle Kevin grinned as he fished from the pond lying there in splendor._

"_Hold on Tabs," Greg, a sixteen-year-old wrestler yelled then ran for Tabby. Tabby squealed with laughter as he pinned her to the ground._

"_Greg, you're a loot," Tabby said as she blew in his face._

"_A loot?"_

"_Yeah, so I made it up," Tabby said as she squirmed out from underneath Greg. She ran and tripped on a twig. "SHIT!" she yelled and when Greg came over to look at her knee she laughed and ran to eat, Kevin had finished dinner. _

--

"Dean Forrester you are under arrest," the officer said and Luke put an arm around Lorelai. Lorelai cupped her hands and brought them to rest at her chest. The cop pushed Dean in the car and drove away. Lorelai made eye contact with Dean as they drove away.

He was a serious psychotic ass, Lorelai thought as she and Luke turned to go to the diner.

--

"I know," Tabby said as Rory just cried. "He did it to me too," she said but bit back her tears. She knew Rory needed someone strong, but Tabitha couldn't help reliving it.

"_Good night Greg," Tabby said as she climbed in her tent. Kevin had already gone to bed in the tent next to his son. Tabitha unzipped her duffle bag and pulled out old brown sweats, a brown cami and her 'NYU' sweatshirt. She slipped them all on and crawled into her sleeping bag._

_Rustling was heard in the tent and Tabby quietly opened her eyes. Greg sat there. He smiled and scooted closer to her._

"_Greg?" Tabby asked and looked at the tall dark lean and handsome man, who was her uncle's adopted son. He had brown wavy shoulder length hair, his eyes were the color of night and his mouth was lean and wide now in a grin._

"_Tabby, you're beautiful," he whispered and Tabby felt her heart beat. He was the boy who she'd read about. The one who comes into your life at awkward times and makes the world seem right. Tabitha felt so cool to be this close to a cute guy. Even if he just was adopted last year._

"_Thanks," she said and blushed. Greg reached for her chin and lifted it to his mouth. He captured her mouth and Tabitha pulled him in further._

"_WHAT'S this!" outraged, Kevin yelled as he opened the tent and saw his son kissing his niece._

"_Nothing Kevin," Greg said and stood. Kevin glared at him, just as Kevin turned Tabby saw Greg grab the baseball bat._

"_KEVIN!" Tabby yelled and Kevin ducked just before Greg hit him. But it was all too soon that Greg was out of his six-month sentence._

_--_

"_Tabs, you need to be careful," Jess said as they ate their school lunch. Tabby had shrugged it off, but she was really shaking in her boots._

_--_

"_Hi mom!" Tabby yelled when she walked in. But her voice echoed back, lonely. Tabby shrugged and threw her book bag on the couch. She peeled off her shirt and revealed a sports bra, as she walked into her room. She grabbed her GWMS shirt._

"_Wow," Tabby whipped around and saw Greg standing there, smirking. He walked towards her and smiled down at her._

"_G-Greg," Tabby stuttered and backed into the wall. She was trapped. _

"_T-Tabby," he mocked and laughed. He took Tabby's arms and roughly shoved them above her head as he made his way, with his lips, down her shirtless body. Tabby squirmed and looked for help. She sucked in a breath when Greg reached her navel. She took a deep breath and tensed her body as she kicked Greg. Greg landed on the ground holding himself._

"_Bitch!" He yelled and clambered her to the floor. He slapped her right side of her face. Tabby flicked her head to the side and felt the tears. She knew her mom wouldn't be home until five, and she estimated, as Greg bent her arm back and bit her shoulder, that it was only three._

"_Greg stop!" She tried but he just bit harder and stood to kick Tabby. Tabby was stronger than this, she told herself. She could beat him. Tabby jumped up and went for his gut, but he stopped her and threw her away from him. Tabby rammed into the dresser and just dropped. She couldn't breath; she had heard something crack in her rib area. Tabitha clutched her mid drift as Greg bent down. He threw her on the floor and pulled away her plaid skirt._

"_Stop," Tabby nearly muttered and watched with glassy eyes as Greg looked down at her._

"_You know what," he said. Tabitha just stared. "You don't deserve me," he said and just merely stepped on her stomach and left. Tabby just lay on her bedroom floor as the phone rang an hour later. Two hours after everything Tabby heard running._

"_Tabitha Gracie Delores?" Jess yelled and stopped short when he saw her on the ground. She'd been trapped._

"Who?" Rory asked as the tears slowed. Tabby turned with what Rory noticed for the first time to be a very calm look on her face.

"Gregory Valleys," Tabitha said and picked up her water. At Rory's look Tabby smiled and sighed, "He was my uncles adopted son when I was about thirteen…"

--

**Jess' POV**

I watched Lorelai and Luke talk to the cops as I filled the coffee filter with coffee and started it. As the coffee peculated I leaned against the counter with my arms folded.

"_Tabs?" I had asked, as she lay there, motionless. I walked to her and checked her pulse. "You need to talk to me baby," he muttered and Tabby fluttered her eyes open then closed. They stayed closed and Jess ran fingers through his hair. _

_He had taken her to the ER. She'd gone home a week later after suffering depression, three broken ribs, internal bleeding and a scarred heart._

--

**Nobody's POV**

"What's with that far away look?" Lorelai laughed as Jess snapped back.

"I was thinking," Jess muttered and turned to pour coffee. Luke mumbled something about making some food and Jess handed Lorelai her coffee. He turned and was stacking the to-go cups when he heard the little almost squeak-like noise.

"Lorelai?" Jess whispered as he turned to see Lorelai with her hands over her eyes. She shook her head and Jess watched her black hair fall out of the clip that had held it back earlier. Jess looked around, not knowing what to do.

"It's my fault," she said through her hands. Jess peered down at her and nodded. She was having that mother's guilt.

"No it wasn't," Jess said turning on his comforting voice. Lorelai chuckled and lifted her head. She looked terrible, Jess thought.

"Yeah, it was. See if I had noticed the simple things like a bruise in an awkward place, or the tears she shed, or how she'd wince when I'd hug her. It wasn't until today that I remembered those things. Something as simple as that and I didn't notice," Lorelai said and Luke came out of the kitchen with fries. He looked at Jess and Jess shook his head, Luke retreated.

"If she'd wanted you to notice, you would've," Jess said moving to the other side of the counter and sitting next to Lorelai. Lorelai turned to him and then back at her coffee. She toyed with the handle of her cup and sat up straight.

"Then how good of a mother am I when my daughter doesn't want her mom to know that she'd been abused?" Lorelai asked, staring at a spot on the other side of the counter.

"You're the greatest mom in the world," Jess said meeting her eyes as he dropped the napkin he had had in his hands. Jess looked at Lorelai fully, "She didn't want to disappoint you-"

"But—"

Jess held up a hand and nearly blinked, "It doesn't matter that you wouldn't have gotten mad, she still didn't want you to know. The best thing is to not upset yourself, but be there for her."

Jess stood and walked away from Lorelai, "Thank you."

He turned and grinned as Lorelai laughed.

--

Rory just nodded as Tabby finished her story.

"Jess was there for me when no one else was. He was there for _both_ of us," Tabby said as blue met green. Rory smiled and Tabby leaned over and hugged her. "We're strong Gilmore, we can get through this, together," Tabby added and smiled when Rory nodded off into the world of no pain, and unicorns. Tabby laid her down, slowly, on the couch and covered her. She smiled down at Rory and knew, forever, that Rory would make it. Tabitha Gracie Delores just thanked God, as she walked into the kitchen and cleaned their glasses that Jess had been there for her. Without him, she'd be in some hole covered with six feet of dirt.

Tabby shivered and walked over to the old TV set. _Let's see if something decent is on_, she thought and curled into the huge armchair. She was sleeping two minutes later.

--

**A/N: **Hey, I hope you all like this!

Ellie

A/N: Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	11. I Love You

A/N: Okay, we're writing machines. Of course, it could have to do with the fact that I'm not at school because I messed up my foot…but so what? I'm writing aren't I? THAT'S A LIE! This is posted like four days after I started it. OH OH! This chapter is dedicated to **udon'tknowmebutiknowme** for finding my gross mistake in _Gilmorized_. You get a dedication if you go back and find it! Post a review for _Gilmorized_ and the next chapter of this will be dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 11: I Love You **

**Jess' POV **

I never thought that I would get caught up in all of this when I first arrived at Stars Hollow. I had vehemently insisted on not associating with Rory in any way, but she drew me to her. She drew me in and I couldn't resist helping her out as best I could.

Tabitha…Tabitha is the strongest person I know. And while she is very much strong, behind those blazing emerald eyes, she's broken. And she hides it well, no doubt about that—but I know her and I know that she had to told back tears when she was up there with Rory. I know that she is the strong one within her family of three—her mother, sister, and her. Her mother is a kind lady who's had a rough life. Madison is an upbeat fifteen-year-old looking to follow the rules and talk openly with her mother and sister.

She's my pride and joy—I would be nowhere without her by my side. I take comfort in the fact that she'll always be with whether that be in heart and mind or in physical form. She always knows the right thing to say and can make me smile no matter what's going on.

_"Jesse!" Tabitha called perkily throughout the apartment. _

_I groaned, "Don't call me that!" _

_"Don't call me…TayBay," she cringed as she said it and flopped down on my bed next to me. _

_I smirked at her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed with me, entangling our limbs closely together. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled our faces closer, wiggling to get closer to my body. I rubbed my nose against hers and she giggled. I tightened my grip on her as she settled her head under my chin. _

_"I'd be nowhere without you Tab, I hope you know that," I confessed to her quietly, breathing in the scent of her left over shampoo. _

_"Of course I know that," she said, conceited and giggled. Even when I'm trying to be serious, he has to turn it into the joke. But I know she knows I meant it. She always knows, "I love you," she told me as she snuggled even deeper into my chest. I held her against me and listened to the sound of her breathing, its soothing pattern allowing me to drift off into sleep. _

_"Love you, too," I mumbled as I let myself succumb to some much needed sleep. _

That had been the day after the first time my mom went out. She had come home later that day drunk and stoned with some random guy. Tabitha had simply gotten up, got the phone, a take-out menu and padded back into my room while my mother drifted to her room for the rest of the night. Tabby stayed with me the entire night.

But my feelings for Tabby have changed into those of friendship now. I sure as hell couldn't live without her, but hugging her doesn't give me the same feelings it did before. That relationship is behind me, but our friendship will always be strong as anything.

As I look at Lorelai who is idly sipping her coffee, I wonder how Rory is doing.

**Rory's POV **

I woke up to the low buzz of the TV. I looked over to see Tabitha sitting in the chair fast asleep. She must have been uncomfortable—she was in a chair for God's sake!

I, on the other hand, was in immense pain and decided it was time to go home and retrieve my vicodin. I stood up slowly, carefully, and just as I got to my feet, the door swung open. Jess must have saw some kind of pain in my eyes and rushed to my side. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other holding the hand I had wrapped around his waist. I leaned against him and let him help me to and down the stairs. Once we reached the diner I saw my mom sitting at the counter looking severely upset. I quickly looked away, trying to rid myself of the guilt I could feel coming on.

"I'm going home to get my vicodin," I almost whispered.

She simply nodded and took another sip of what looked to be cold coffee.

I sighed and Jess led me out the door. We walked in silence, me wincing every once in awhile as pain shot to various parts of my body. Jess had long ago wrapped an arm securely around my waist for support and I leaned into him gratefully.

"Jess?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

Jess sighed lightly and looked down at the ground, "Because you need it," he looked up and down into my eyes, "Because you deserve to have someone there for you—always," he admonished and by this time, we had reached my front steps.

We stood stock-still at the bottom of the steps, staring into each other's eyes searchingly. After a few seconds of cold blue meeting hard brown, our guards were let down and I saw the pain searing through his eyes. I'm sure my eyes must have mirrored his because he swept me up in a hug and held me close against him, careful not to crush my arm. I cried into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his back. He rubbed my back and held me tight as his face stayed buried in my hair. We both took a deep breath and pulled back. He held onto my upper arms and rubbed them up and down soothingly.

"Everything's going to be okay. You know that right?" Jess asked, as he ducked his head to better look me in the eye.

I shook my head no and looked down at my shoes, "You don't know that," I whispered and rubbed my hands on my pants, shifting my weight nervously.

He simply pulled me back into his body as we walked up my stairs and into my house.

**Nobody's POV **

Back at the diner, Lorelai and Luke were silently eating a late dinner or burgers and fries—Luke's burger soy of course. Lorelai didn't want to talk and Luke wasn't going to force her.

The only person she wanted to talk to wouldn't talk to her. And while she understood that she needed time, she also wanted to know what happened. She still hadn't gotten the full story and it bothered her to no end. Jess knew and she was pretty sure that that Tabitha girl also knew. Maybe Luke was right, maybe she just needed an outsider's support right now. Whatever the case was, she hoped Rory came to her soon…or she was going to explode.

--

Meanwhile, Rory and Jess had collapsed as a heap on the couch after Rory had successfully found and taken her vicodin. Now, they were presently lying on the couch waiting for it to kick in before they made their trek back to the diner and to Tabitha whom they had left alone upstairs.

Rory was lying up against Jess' chest, her back to him with her head on his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other running through her hair as both of her petite hands played with his strong, rough hand lying on her stomach.

Rory moved her head slightly so that she could see Jess' face and smiled.

Jess felt her gaze and looked down at her, "What?" He asked, a lazy grin spreading on his face also.

She shook her head slightly and looked forward again, "Nothing, it just amazes me how comfortable I can be around you when I haven't known you long at all."

Jess simply sighed with a nod and held her tighter, "I couldn't believe it either, but what can we do? If you have a connection if somebody, then you have the connection. I feel it with you and I felt it as soon as I met you."

"I felt it too," Rory whispered.

--

Tabitha woke with a start, uncomfortable in her blue and brown, Trixxi print crisscross tunic with brown, ankle-length leggings. She hadn't taken off her Mary Jane "My Fair Lady" pumps, so her feet were aching. She sat up fully, stretched and then threw off her dreaded pumps. Tabitha took the time to rub her eyes and yawn before padding her way towards what she thought was the bathroom. She was right.

She entered and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was in crazy waves around her face and her green eyes were tired. She pulled her hair back into a low pony tail and pushed her blue headband back to keep her untamed baby hairs out of her eyes. She dabbed the parts of her face where her make-up was smudged and then exited the bathroom. She straightened her back, squared her shoulders, and put her Mary Jane's back on.

And just as she was walking to the door, she heard yelling downstairs.

--

**Rory's POV **

Jess and I left my house as soon as I felt the medicine kick in. The walk back to the diner was made in complete comfortable silence. My arms were crossed protectively across my chest. Jess walked along side me with his hands in his pockets; close, but not close enough to touch. We reached the diner and walked through the door.

I don't know if the sound simply startled her, or if it was simply her breaking point, but as soon as the door made its _ding_ sound, my mom quickly squeezed her mug tight and then dropped it on the counter with a crash. It dropped and then rolled off behind the counter and shattered—or at least that's what it sounded like.

I jumped and gasped as my mom let out a heart-wrenching sob. Her head fell as her hair made a curtain around her face. Her hands flew to her face as she shook her head.

"Mom?" I asked tentatively.

She shrieked with a hiccup and curled into herself.

"Mom what's wrong?" I was starting to get worried and went to check on her.

I touched her back, but she jumped and snapped her head up. The look on her face of pure sorrow could have made the most evil person cry. "Why didn't you come to me!?" She cried passionately, "I'm your best friend, your MOM! Why could you talk to Jess and Tabitha but not me!?"

Tears were streaming steadily down my face as my mom stood and faced me completely, waiting for my answer. I shook my head sadly and put a hand to my mouth, my weight shifted from foot to foot, "I don't know," I confessed honestly, "I just—I just-thought—that it was my fault," I stuttered as the words got caught in my throat, "I wanted to come to you, I wanted to tell you," this was where Tabitha walked down the stairs with wide-eyes, "but I just didn't want to worry you. You have to understand that Dean was seriously screwing with my head. I thought that since it was my fault he was beating me, that I shouldn't worry you with it," I was crying hard and hiccups were starting to form. Jess didn't even try to come to me, knowing that I had to do this with her by myself. I shrugged, "I didn't know any better," I whispered and stood there crying.

And just as Tabitha was about to step in to hold me, my mom came and gathered me in a tight embrace, "I love you," she whispered.

We clung to each other as though we were the other's lifeline—which we were. I felt my shoulder dampen as she cried onto me, "I love you, too, Mom," I cried back.

With our shoulders shaking, we let reality sink in that this was going to be a very long and tough road to recovery—and we hadn't even told the grandparents yet.

**Jess' POV **

By the time Lorelai and Rory had settled down somewhat, it was almost three o'clock in the morning. All of our eyes were drooping and we needed to get to bed. Neither Rory nor Lorelai were in any condition to go home, so sleeping arrangements were as follows: Luke on the couch, Tabitha and I in my bed, and Lorelai and Rory in Luke's bed. It took some time for Luke to agree to Tabitha and me staying in the same bed, but eventually he was too tired to argue and gave in.

After everyone had fallen asleep, Tabitha rolled over and poked my shoulder.

"What?" I asked groggily seeing as I had been half asleep.

We were curled together under the blankets, our limps entwined together with my arm over her waist.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back and kissed her forehead, "Anything else?"

"Nope, just wanted to let you know you'll always have one person who loves you," she answered as she pushed one of my stray hairs back.

"I'll always love you, too. Now go to sleep," I replied.

I saw through my barely-open-eyes the small smile that flitted across her lips as I said this. I then closed my eyes, pulled her close and drifted off into my sweet, black oblivion…

--

A/N: Wow, I love this chapter. Not sure how you guys will feel about it, but it's just about the best I can do at the moment. By the way, links for Tabitha's outfit are in my profile! Check them out! Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!

P.S. Ellie wanted to add an author's note, but she didn't send it to me, so it's not here.


	12. Never Ever

**A/N: **Well here's Ellie! I'm going to give this chapter a go! Thank you, Jjbrowneyes, for the compliment! She remembered me!!! YAY her!

A/N: This chapter is all Ellie with my editing.

Disclaimer: We own nothing…Wait! Nina! We own Tabitha! Hey! You're right Ellie! We do own Tabitha!

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 12: ****Never Ever**

**Rory's POV**

I reached my arm around to scratch my face. But my arm wouldn't move. Opening my eyes slowly I saw someone's back facing me. I scooted closer and smelt the familiar smell of my mom. She smelt of my childhood. You know that smell that makes you remember the first time you went to kindergarten? She smelt like coffee and lilacs. I pulled her in with the arm that she was laying on. I felt her slowly start to wake. When she had sensed my presence she turned and smiled at me over her shoulder.

"'Morning kid," she said with sleep evident in her voice. I smiled as she turned fully and kissed my forehead.

"'Morning mom," I replied as she held me. I looked to Luke's ceiling and smiled.

"Mom?" I asked breaking the silence. She turned her focus to me.

"Hmm?"

I chuckled, "Luke's got a _Hello Kitty_ sticker on his ceiling," I said and mom exploded.

"Nuh uh," she whispered, considering everyone was still sleeping. I nodded.

"Look," I said pointing and mom laughed. She shook the whole bed as I smiled—a real smile. My cheeks hurt slightly from the pressure under which I held the smile.

Mom looked at me, "This is a year worth of mocking material!" She yelled excitedly. I laughed, she was so mean. At her yelling we heard the floorboard creak. I looked up and smiled yet again. Jess stood, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, in his pajama pants and only his pajama pants. Hm, a shirtless Jess, not something I'd be opposed to seeing…

"Jess?" I asked as he turned to me, and I watched the emotion fill his face. His face went from sleepy to the Oh-No-Rory-Just-Saw-Me-Shirtless.

He covered himself and smirked, "Yeah?"

"You don't need to do that," I said as mom finally realized Jess was standing there. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Hi Jesse!" She said and I smirked. That's what Tabitha called him. He groaned and mom ran to the bathroom, "The first one to shower is the first one to get COFFEE!!" She yelled and I saw Tabitha jump up out of a sound sleep.

"Georgia peaches come from happy cows so go to California," Tabitha growled as she sat up, suddenly very alert.

Jess turned to her, "Tabs, its okay." 

She turned, wild eyed with black hair strewn in her face, "Oh." I laughed as she stood and hobbled over to Luke's bed. She crawled in it and lay next to me.

"'Morn'," she mumbled through her hands. Jess laughed and I turned, with disappointment, to learn he put a shirt on. He had even thrown together an outfit. He was wearing his New Core dark Jeans and his Calvin Klein mask shirt. He smirked and I looked down at my pajamas that mom had run home and gotten me last night. They were orange pants that had white spots on them accompanied by my gray Jenni hoodie.

"Let's get up and dressed," I suggested and Jess smiled and turned on Friday morning cartoons. "Come on up up," he said to Tabitha. Tabitha growled and sat up. She reminded me much of Linda Blair when she had the green stuff emitting from her face.

She groaned and stood, "Fine, but I get the shower." She stomped off and I watched with laughter. Today felt like a good day. I had that jittery feeling in my chest. Jess was engrossed in the cartoons and I swung my feet over the edge. I stood and smiled in triumph before falling to the ground in a lump. Nope, just kidding. I stayed standing. I giggled biting my lip as Jess looked over at me.

"Happy much?" He asked as I swung around a bit. My back brace wasn't bothering me. It actually was coming off in three days, so I almost danced at that. I realized, while enjoying myself, that Jess had decided to watch me. I all of a sudden felt confident and put my hands on my hips.

"Take a picture it will last longer," I said. But halfway through my sentence, I giggled.

Jess smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Wow." I just smiled as the bathroom door opened. Tabitha stood out in the clear. Her waist long curly black hair was in two French braids. Her eyes were awake, her face alert. Plus she had on her DKNY jeans, her "Moonlight" halter-top and she slipped on her sling back wedges. She looks like NYC.

"Tabby, you look like NYC," Jess whispered. She smiled and scratched her shoulder.

She turned to me, "Is that a compliment?"

"Coming from him? Probably," I admitted while Tabitha laughed. I noticed she had a deep, husky, almost sexy laugh. Then she tramped across the room while Jess looked back to the TV.

She sat next to me and whispered in my ear, "Want to take me to your house? We can get you cleaned up a bit."

"What about him?" I whispered and she smirked.

"He'll be there for hours," she told me and we giggled. I nodded and Tabitha helped me down the stairs to the diner. Mom sat on the stool, steadily drinking coffee and Luke smiled as we passed.

"Mom, we're going to our house to get dressed," I told her and she nodded engrossed in a banter with Luke. Tabitha and I walked down Main St., past Doose's, past the Chat club, and passed the bookstore in silence. Finally just as we got to Monty, Tabitha turned to me.

"It took a lot for me to recover," she started slowly. She bent to pick a wildflower. She plucked it from its home and put it in Monty's hand as we continued. "Greg caused me a lot of mental abuse—more than I ever imagined. I went to counseling," she told me; staring off into the misty morning that cooled my skin. "They repeated over and over again that it wasn't my fault, fed me the generic lines of psychiatrics dealing with abuse patients everywhere. None of that helped. Jess helped a lot; just being there, talking when I wanted to and understanding when I didn't want to," she paused and I saw the nostalgia in her eyes, "I think what helped me most was the self-defense classes I took. It made me feel safer knowing that I could take care of myself. Now, that may not be the route for you. You may need cooking classes, I don't know. Maybe you don't need anything but the people around you. It's different for every victim," she gave me a small smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I lifted my arm and drew her in a hug, "Thanks Tabitha. I think your one of my newest best friends," I admitted as we climbed the stairs together. We got in and walked to my room. She immediately went to the closet as I dropped on the bed to take another vicodin.

She came out, hands on hips, "Okay. First things first, call me Tab or Tabby. Next, you want to feel and look good today because no one can stop or bring down a woman, right?" She asked as she paced. I nodded as she stopped. She ran back to the closet and I smiled. She was a good friend to have. She came out holding clothes. "Now, let's get you showered."

Two hours later I was dressed in my favorite, but cute, as Tabby stated, jeans and my Trixxi baby doll button up shirt. Tabby was sitting on my bed holding Colonel Cluckers in her hands as I turned around.

She whistled and I bowed, "Atta go girl!" She yelled.

I smiled and sat on my bed next to her. The back brace made me stiff, and I hated it, but oh well. "Want to go back?" I asked and she looked around my room, finally bringing her eyes back to me.

"Okay," she said and hopped up. I stood and followed her. I ran a hand through my curls that Tabby had insisted I needed to leave my hair like, "They look great," she said from my right and I smiled.

"Thanks," we walked in silence all the way back to the diner. Before we walked in we could see, through the window, mom and Luke having a heated discussion.

Tabby turned with a smirk, "What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure," I said shrugging and following Tabby back in. Mom and Luke had shut up immediately upon our arrival.

I sat on the stool and turned to mom, "It's Friday." I could read her expression from anywhere. They must have been arguing about telling the grandparents. Tabby stole a fry off my mom's plate and smirked, "What's wrong with Friday?"

I turned and dipped a fry, "My grandparent's weekly dinner. It's horrible," I said slumping my shoulders. But Tabby tapped them and I raised them.

She leant forward and whispered in my ear, "The first rule is _never ever_ let people see you unhappy." I smiled thanks as a noise was heard from behind the curtain. Jess emerged with a smirk. His smirk dropped as soon as he saw me. I involuntarily started playing with the hem of my shirt nervously. He walked over, hugged Tabby and then kissed my cheek. I smiled as he poured us coffee and told Tabby and I about the Tasmanian Devil.

--

I stood staring at the large ornate door. My dress, actually Tabitha's plaid dress was blowing underneath my Tonal-Print jacket. I looked to the right and saw mom standing in her Pointelle dress. Her dress had long sleeves so she didn't need her normal jacket. The door opened and I faced the newest maid, Dorsal. She was from Poland, but I assumed she was happy here, which is odd. She took my jacket and my mom's "Suzy" satchel, which had a big G on it. Because it was made from Guess, but mom swears that it's for Gilmore. I bit back a giggle as we walked to the sitting room.

Grandma looked over to us and smiled. I grinned, "Lorelai, Rory," she said coming over to us. She hugged mom first then me. But halfway through the hug she felt my back brace. She pulled back and looked at mom.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, why does Rory have a back brace?" She demanded to know as we sat on the couch. Mom slumped her shoulders and I remember Tabby's remark before.

Mom picked up her drink and leaned back, "Well mom, Rory and her boyfriend…ugh. I'll come out and say this-"

"Good evening, sorry I'm la—"

"Richard sit and be quiet," grandma ordered hastily passing grandpa his drink. Mom took another deep breath.

"Rory's ex-boyfriend, Dean Forrester has been…beating Rory. The back brace is because of the baseball bat he took to her, she broke her arm in three places, chipped her elbow, and dislocated most of her upper arm because of _him_," she said and waited for the eruption. I looked between my grandparents. They looked crestfallen.

"Grandma, Grandpa," I said and they looked to me. Grandpa shook his head as tears came to Grandma's eyes. I looked at mom with a questioning look. They've _never ever_ shown emotion to us.

Grandpa set down his drink and looked at me, "Rory, dear, what happened?" I looked him in the eye and read the slue of emotions running across his eyes. They weren't disappointment, or fear, or resentment. They were sadness, pity, and love. Love was apparent in both their eyes and I smiled as little tears formed in my own, I started my tale…

--

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe I wrote this. OmG, it seems too good to be mine! Wow. Hope you like it, and thanks again to _everyone_ who remembers the co-writer in their reviews! I'm overjoyed!

Ellie

A/N: Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	13. Realizing a Nightmare

**A/N: **I had some extra time on my hands! My cousin finally went the fuck home! Enjoy!

Ellie

A/N: Wow…I'm a _serious_ slacker…

Disclaimer: Don't own…except Tabitha.

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 13: Realizing a Nightmare**

**Rory's POV**

Mom sat at the table, her hair cascading in her face, almost giving her an evil façade. I walked over to Mr. Coffee and filled a cup of coffee. Going to the third cabinet on the right of the refrigerator, I grabbed a pill and downed it. I took a seat, watching my mom. Her head was hanging slightly and I think I can hear snoring. Today was my first day back to school since getting my back brace off. Tabitha's been here for almost a week and I loved her to death already. _RING!_ I held my chest as the phone rang and mom jumped from the table and grabbed the handheld off the counter.

"Hello," she mumbled and I smirked, shaking my head and walking towards my room to get my clothes for a shower. I was in my doorway when the handheld shattered. "What?" Mom whispered and I turned, scared.

"Mom?" I asked as she just shook her head.

"Rory, oh," mom said looking around for a distraction. I lowered her to a chair and she looked me straight in the eye.

"Mom, you're scaring me."

We held our gaze as she opened her mouth, "He escaped." I jumped back and paced.

"Who?"

"D-Dean," mom choked out and I stopped, shaking my head as the doorbell rang. Both of us pretended not to hear it. But three rings and a knock later, Jess, followed by Tabitha, walked in. Tabitha was wearing her plaid mini skirt, black leggings, and a black tank top. She was all smiles until she saw our faces.

"Rory? Lorelai?" They both prodded and I just shook. _He couldn't escape. If he escapes he might come after me. No, that's not going to happen. _But the thoughts and images kept flying through my head. _Trial's in three days. He wouldn't want to go away. _Tabitha walked to me and held me firmly to her.

"J-Jess, he-he escaped," I strangled through tears. I felt Tabitha bring me to my room. She sat me on my bed and all I could do was lay flat on my back and stare at the ceiling. _He was going to finish off the job. He'd surely come get me. He wouldn't have gone through the effort of breaking free if he weren't going to get me. _Then my mind just went blank. Not a thought registered. I just blinked and wished to never wake again. I'd rather be dead. As I thought that, it forced me to relive my life. Snippets of my life came flying at me like bees to honey. All I'd ever done would be nothing but some file sin a box. Once they solved my murder, I'd be nothing more than a girl who'd mixed up with the wrong guy. A fat brawly man would mutter, "_Poor gal_," as he put away my box.

I turned to my side and thought of what the town would say. Miss Patty and Babette would stand by the newsstands in their huge black grieving dresses and blow their noses mumbling, "Poor dear. She was such a good girl. Poor Lorelai."

Shuddering, I could see my mom sitting on the very same bed I lay on now, crying, no one being able to stop the guilty tears that washed over her. She'd probably be too distraught to even talk to Luke. _Her baby, the one that ran her life, would be gone._ A voice said in my head.

Then there'd be a wake at Miss Patty's. The _Town Princess_ had been murdered. There wouldn't be a safe place for Dean. Jail would be his best option; I decided, twisting my sore arm to sit on the pillow next to me. I choked on a sob that rose in my throat, and then turned my eyes to the doorway. Jess stood there staring at me. I just made to turn as he advanced in my room.

"You're not going to die," he stated, "We need you way too much."

I just looked him in the eyes, "How?"

"How what, did I know?" I nodded and he picked up my right hand and played with my fingers. "Tabitha went through the same thing. Except she hadn't thought of Greg killing her, until he nearly did. You, Rory Gilmore, think things through," he drawled as a thought crossed my forehead.

_How would Jess act?_ I could see him sitting on the bridge in the dark, blood seeping from his arms. I shot up as Jess looked at me.

"You can't leave me," I said placing a hand to my pounding chest.

He gave me a confused look, "Why would I?"

My cheeks flared and I shook my head hanging it slightly, my hair falling around my face, curtain-like. Jess put his right index finger under my chin and lifted it. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and I brought my eyes to his, "He's going to kill me," I stated simply and Jess shook his head.

"No, it will never happen. I won't leave you."

True to his word, Jess never left my bedside. All day. He, Tabitha, and I all watched old, corny movies on the TV that mom had brought in. She and Luke had stayed out in the living room, doing whatever. It was about five o'clock when Mom came in with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I asked laying on Jess as Tabitha lay at our feet.

Mom put a finger to her nose, "Hmm…should I ask? Okay, I will," she said at my look, "What would you like for dinner?"

I was about to say I wasn't hungry, but my stomach grumbled, "Hamburger and onion rings," I claimed as Tabitha looked at me.

"Me too!" She giggled and Jess thirded that. Mom left with a notepad in her hand and we could hear her relaying the orders in 'diner talk' as Luke grunted in answer.

"Tab," I said, poking her with my big toe.

"What?" She asked holding her side as _Casablanca_ came to an end.

"Don't you need to get back to school?" She looked at me and laughed.

"Honey," she said sitting up, "I'm home schooled."

"Oh," I said laughing. She sat up and Jess grabbed the pillow from behind his head and hit her. Tabitha turned, shocked to her very core.

"You did not just hit me," she said seriously and Jess smirked lazily.

"I believe I did," he said and I watched the banter between the two. Tabitha bent and picked up the pillow. She cautiously walked towards Jess who just smiled.

I giggled as Tabitha hit Jess and we started a full fledge pillow fight. I ducked under the bed as a pillow was flung my way. Standing, I laughed as Tabby pinned Jess to the ground. My room was total chaos. Mom came in and yelled, "I wasn't invited?" and then threw a couch pillow at my head. I laughed and bent to pick the pillow up. But I noticed something on the ground. It looked like it was the handle of my window. I crunched my face and lifted myself slowly to a standing position. I peeled back my window sheer and saw Dean standing at my window.

I squealed and jumped back as Jess stood in a lighting speed. He grabbed me as Dean climbed in the window. I hid behind Jess's back as I heard Dean talk, "Miss me?" He asked and Jess tightened his hold on me. I heard Tabitha whisper to mom.

"Cell phone?" She whispered. I heard mom hit the number for something on her phone. But before anybody moved Dean pulled out a rifle. I screamed as did Tabitha. He pointed it to mom as she turned to me.

"Rory, I love you," she said as Dean shot her three times. I screamed and dropped to her lifeless body. I held her close to me.

--

I shot out of bed wiping my forehead. A dream, t had been a dream, all of it. I took a deep breath and stood. Walking to my window I quickly looked out it and saw nothing. Then I turned and saw in green numbers that I'd only been sleeping for three hours. Not knowing the thought process behind my dream, I went to the most reliable place: my mom's room. She was lying in bed twirling a piece of her hair. I was startled to realize she was awake, but she didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Mom?" She turned towards me and patted the bed next to her. I smiled and lay in it. She cuddled my shoulders and I breathed in her scent. It smelt like home and snuggled deeper into her bed. I realized then that I went through a lot in a short amount of time, but that I was not alone. My mother had been going through the same thing through a different perspective the entire time. I figure, if there's at least one other person out there going through anything close to what I'm going through, then I can make it. After all…

_"There's no elevator, you have to take the steps."_

_--_

**A/N:** Hey this was Ellie again! Though I have no idea if Nina will like this. But for some reason, it feels right you know? The quote was supplied by a website, the author unknown.

Ellie

A/N: Short, I nkow, but I promise Lit in the next chapter! I know, you all hate me. Well, I'm a busy girl. Promise I'll have more to do with the next chapter. Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	14. A Mess Was All They Had

A/N: I'm back people. But I'm sick, so I'm sorry if this sucks! I am so tired…Anyway, let's do this! I wrote that days ago. I am still tired and sick. And uh, I'm sorry if you like, hate me a little in the beginning of the chapter, or if I confuse you. But really, isn't that my job? I go to a knee specialist tomorrow. If you'd like to know what happens before we update again, tell me in your review and I'll keep you posted.

Disclaimer: Don't own…Nina, get a grip. We own Tabitha Gracie Delores! And Madison! Ha! You fell for my evil trap Ellie!

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 14: A Mess Was All They Had**

**Rory's POV**

This time, when I woke up, I really woke up and inhaled my mother's scent. I smiled slightly and slowly rose from the bed. As I was descending the stairs, there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door, rubbing my eyes as I went, and opened the door to see Jess.

But before I could say, 'Hello,' he was kissing me.

**Jess' POV **

I rolled over, or, tried to roll over, but ran into another body. I jumped and almost fell off the bed before I remembered that Tabitha was here. I rubbed my eyes and pulled her close against my body.

I moved my hand up her side until I reached her cheek and then brushed it with my thumb. I knew she was awake, I could feel her scratching my back absentmindedly. She opened her eyes and I smiled down at her. She smiled back even wider as her eyes lit up. I dipped my head and captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. I situated us so that I was lying half on top of her, her arms came to encircle my neck as I placed both of mine on her hips. As I moved from her lips to her jawbone, an image of Rory popped into my head and I quickly lifted my lips from her skin.

"We can't do this," I told her regretfully, looking her in the eyes. We were still holding each other.

She smiled up at me sadly and nodded her head, her hair frizzy from her slumber, "I know," she whispered and pulled me down, my face in the crook of her neck, "I know."

I hugged her tight as we lay there, relishing in our old memories of feelings we'd never get back and of times where we could kiss freely and hold each other without worry.

"Go," she told me as I pulled away. I searched her eyes and then nodded.

"Okay," I replied and slowly got up from bed.

I quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs and out the door, by the time I was out of the apartment door, Tabitha was already back asleep.

I walked briskly to the Gilmore residence and knocked on the front door. A sleepy Rory answered. She looked absolutely stunning in her bright green _Soffe_ shorts and hot pink camisole. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were half open from sleep. I couldn't help but pull her against me and roughly capture her lips with mine before she even got out an, 'Hello.'

**Nobody's POV**

With eyes still open wide with surprise, Rory slowly relaxed into Jess' hold. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and was expertly moving his lips against hers. She encircled her arms around his neck and leant into his hold.

Jess began to move his hands up and down her back, one slipping inconspicuously up her shirt. Rory's back arched causing her chest and stomach to press tightly against Jess' as he deepened the kiss.

Rory had never been kissed like that before. It held so much emotion and passion that she had never known. She kissed back with equal passion, pouring everything into the kiss that she had. She ran her fingers through his already unruly hair and grasped it in her hands.

Finally, when air was a necessity, they slowly pulled out of the kiss. Jess left short, choppy kisses on her lips for a few moments before resting his forehead against hers. Both were panting heavily, chests heaving and hearts pounding.

Jess entwined their hands and squeezed Rory's fingers. She seemed to snap back into reality at the feeling and stumbled backwards from Jess in an instant. She regained her footing and stared wide-eyed at him, her fingers grazing over her mouth in disbelief.

Jess looked frightened and more vulnerable then he had been the whole time he'd been in Stars Hollow. Rory let one tear slip down her face as she shook her head and stumbled clumsily into her house without a word. She shut the door and ran into her room, grabbing the phone as she went.

--

Meanwhile, Jess stood dumbstruck on the porch. He stumbled down the stairs, almost falling on his ass and started walking towards the diner, getting angrier as he went. He stormed through the door and up the stairs, stomping his way as he went. He slammed open the door to find that Tabitha was on the phone. She snapped her head toward him and winced.

--

Rory dialed an all-too familiar number into the phone as soon as she plopped down on her bed. It took four rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A somewhat groggy voice answered on the other end.

"Tabitha! Oh my God! Jess just kissed me!" Rory screeched.

Tabitha pulled the phone away from her ear, "Rory settle down. So, he really kissed you?" Tabitha asked with a devious smile.

"Yes! What the _hell_? Since when does he go around kissing me! I don't get it! Why the sudden urge?" Rory ranted hastily, trying to rationalize the situation.

Tabitha chuckled quietly, "Rory, are you blind? He's head over heels for you sweetie!"

"No, no he's not. He's head over heels for _you_! Are _you_ blind? Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Rory cried. She had accepted that Jess was still in love with Tabitha awhile ago, but what she didn't know, was that no part of that was true.

This was when Jess had entered the apartment. Tabitha's face softened when Rory had said that and then when Jess entered the apartment with such force, she could do nothing but flinch and brace herself for what was the storm of Jess.

Tabitha kept eye contact with Jess as she spoke to Rory, "Rory, Hunnie, you've got it all wrong. Jess and I…well, our romantic relationship died a long time ago. The way Jess looks at me now is no where near how he looks at you. Sweetie, open for your eyes, he's got a new girl in his life."

Without waiting for a reply from Rory, Tabitha hung up and ran out the door and past Jess before her tears could leak out. By then, Jess had seemingly calmed down. He was torn between staying mad at Tabitha and Rory or consoling them each. He was sure Tabitha was out aimlessly walking around as tears streamed down her face. She hadn't grabbed her jacket, so she was probably shivering in the crisp, Connecticut air. While he thought going after her was something he had to do, he knew that she needed her space right now. So, he decided to make his way back over to Rory's to explain himself and his actions.

This was his mess to clean.

--

Tabitha, as Jess had predicted, was walking aimlessly around town with silent tears falling from her emerald orbs. She saw a pay phone and dug around in her pocket for some change. She found just enough to make a phone call to the one person she knew she could count on, always: Madison.

She dialed her little sister's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Madison speaking, may I help you?" Madison answered cheerily.

"Madi?" Tabitha squeaked.

"Tabby?" Madison's voice had lowered a full octave and worry was ridden throughout her voice, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just needed to hear my baby sister's voice," Tabitha choked through her tears.

"Tabitha Gracie Delores, tell me what is wrong RIGHT now!" Madison ordered sternly.

"It's nothing really, it's just that, well, I woke up this morning in Jess' arms and you know how I feel when in his arms. We kissed Madison. The first kiss we've shared since he left and it was slow and sweet and perfect until it ended and I knew we couldn't be anymore," she sniffled as she continued, "I sent him to his new girl," a sob tore through her chest and ripped through her throat, coming out as a hiccup, "He's got this amazing, sweet, beautiful girl down here Mads, she's everything he needs," tears kept pouring from her eyes as Madison listened silently, "I'm not his life, his everything anymore, but he's still mine. How does that work? I don't know what to do! I'm coming home Madi…I'm not needed here anymore…"

"Tabitha Gracie Delores," Madison started sternly, repeating her full name again, "You will not come home. You will stay in Stars Hollow until you are not needed."

"But—"

"No 'buts' missy, you know damn well that Jess Mariano needs you now more than ever and that even that abused girl needs your perspective. Don't give me your _shit_ Gracie-Lou—"

"Oh, not the grandpa nickname!"

"Shut it. Go back to wherever you're staying, get a grip and wait for Jess to come home so you can apologize for whatever you did to piss him off," Madison ordered firmly.

"What? How'd you know he was pissed off at me?" Tabitha asked incredulously.

Madison's voice softened considerably, "You only get this upset when one Jess Mariano is upset with you."

Tabitha heaved a deep sigh before replying to her younger sister, "Yes ma'am."

"That's my Tabitha!" Madison squealed perkily, "Go get 'em!"

Tabitha chuckled slightly, "I love you, Mads."

"Love you, too, Tab," Madison returned and they hung up.

Tabitha leaned against the telephone booth and took a deep breath before navigating her way back to the diner for a long talk with Jess.

--

Meanwhile, Jess was on his way to the Gilmore residence for some much needed explaining. By this time it was around ten o'clock in the morning and Lorelai was up and to work. This left Rory in the house by herself.

Jess walked slowly to the door and rung the doorbell. He heard light footsteps that stopped once they reached the foyer.

"Rory? It's Jess. Please let me in so I can explain myself," he pleaded. Rory could hear him sigh from inside, "Just hear me out and I'll leave you alone."

At this remark Rory immediately opened the door and quickly pulled him into the house and into her arms in a fierce hug. Jess hugged her back and took in the scent of her apple shampoo. She had just gotten a shower.

"I'm sorry," Jess whispered into her hair.

Rory simply nodded and slowly released him. They pulled apart until they weren't touching at all.

Jess took a deep breath, "Let me explain…please?" He asked tentatively.

Rory simply nodded again and led them to the couch where they sat two feet apart.

"Okay," Jess began, "I woke this morning with Tabitha in my arms. I couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that evoked in me. My relationship with Tabitha before…was something that was so strong and so deep, that the familiarity of her just overwhelms me. I have no romantic feelings for Tabitha," Jess looked her right in the eye as he said this, "I was in love with her for a long time, but eventually, and very slowly, we fell out of love. Regardless of if I had moved here or not, we would have eventually broken up because we simply _fell out of love_. I still love her and she's still a huge part of my life because she wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my best friend and she always will be. We fight and we say things we don't mean, but friends do that.

"When I moved here, I saw you and thought to myself, _I never want to get involved with her. I don't want anything to do with her_," Rory looked hurt and Jess hurried to explain, "I thought this because the first time I saw you, you were leaving Dean's house, crying, with your head down and your arms wrapped around you. I knew right then and there that you were being abused. I had just left an abusive world and didn't want to get involved into another one, but you drew me in. I couldn't not help you; and the more I got to know you, the more I _wanted_ to get to know you.

"So I woke this morning and just having Tabby in my arms brought back some great memories. I kissed her. No big, passionate kiss, but a kiss none the less. As the kiss continued, a picture of you popped in my head. I immediately pulled back and we both knew that that part of our relationship was over. She told me, 'Go,' and I came here. That's when I kissed you. I've been wanted to for as long as I've known you, which albeit isn't very long, but still…Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that I like you Rory Gilmore and I'm ready to wait until you're ready for another relationship to show you that."

He smiled slightly and looked at her anxiously awaiting her reaction.

She smiled back brightly, crawled into his lap, and hugged him tightly around the neck. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and back and held on tight.

It was all they had left.

--

A/N: I know the whole Rory not talking thing was kind of weird, but my friend Bailey has laryngitis so she hasn't been talking and I think that's where it came from. Anyway, are my Lit fans at least a little happy? I hope so! Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!

**A/N:** B-E-A-U-tiful Nina. Tears were emitted, seriously!

Ellie


	15. Time is Temporary

A/N: SORRY! I know this is late, but Ellie and I were really lazy. Plus, this is going to be a tough chapter to write. I get the beginning, Ellie gets the end…

SO SO SO SO SORRY! We were both a bit lazy, but also very busy, so forgive us and keep reviewing! We love you all dearly!

Disclaimer: We own Tabitha and Madison.

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 15: Time is Temporary**

**Rory's POV**

As I sat there, hugging Jess, all my worries seemed to _temporarily_ wash away. Finally, I pulled back and looked him in the eye. That vulnerability I had seen earlier, after he kissed me, was there again. I tried to reassure him with my eyes that everything was okay, but that look would just _not_ leave his eyes.

"Jess," I started slowly. I saw him swallow, "It's okay. I'm not going to tear down your dreams or kill your hope," I assured him, chuckling, as I stroked his hair.

I saw him let out a breath he assumedly had been holding. I laughed a little and he joined in as I pulled him in for another hug, "Thank you. Thank you so much for being here right now. For even getting involved in the first place. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for you," I whispered this as he breathed in my scent.

"Thank you for letting me in. And there's no need to thank me—I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here," he replied as he pulled away and looked me dead-on.

I leant in and gave him a soft kiss. I cupped his cheek as we pulled apart, "I like you, too—a lot, probably more than I should right now and that scares me," I confessed quietly.

**Nobody's POV**

Jess nodded and Rory began to get off of his lap and stand up, "I know and I get it," Jess reassured her as he captured her forearms in his hands gently, "I'm going to head out to look for Tabitha—"

"OH MY GOSH! Is she okay? She kind of hung up the phone earlier before I could say anything back to her," Rory exclaimed, effectively cutting Jess off.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'm going to go find her and talk to her," Jess explained.

Rory let out a deep breath, "Good. I would have called back, but I was distraught myself and by the time I had calmed down, you were here and then we had to talk and I couldn't call her back and oh no I made her upset! I'm such a bad friend," Rory continued to rant.

"Rory!" Jess yelled and she jumped, "Settle down. Tabitha is fine. She probably just went to find a pay phone and call her sister. Don't worry okay? You didn't upset her. Tabitha and I have a past, a past that's going to be hard to hard to change you know? It's a big transition back to friends. We were romantically involved for so long Rory, you have to understand that."

Rory nodded slightly, "I know. I just don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"You're not, okay? Tabitha just has to get used to the fact that she's not the only girl in my life anymore, you know?" Jess tried his best to explain, but figured that there was no way she'd ever fully understand.

"Okay, well go find her! And tell her to call me please." She looked a tad scared as she said this, "The arraignment is the day after tomorrow, I need both of you or I won't make it."

Jess pulled her into a tight embrace as she tried her best to sniffle back her tears, "We'll be there," he told her firmly and kissed the top of her head. "I've got to…" Jess trailed and Rory nodded with a hint of a smile.

"I know, go," she said pushing him. Jess laughed and left.

--

She was sitting on the bench, staring ahead at some unknown object. Jess sighed and walked towards her. She hadn't made it all the way back to the diner. She had stopped just short of the diner and sat on the bench across from Doose's.

Tabitha knew he was there. She could see him. But she didn't want to do this. It was too dramatic, so not her. He walked toward her and sat, silently. Tabitha drew in a breath as Jess spoke.

"We need to talk."

Tabitha shook her head and turned, "No we don't. You and Rory are together and we're not anymore," Tabitha said and stood. She crossed the street and was in the diner by the time Jess registered that she was upset. He stood, crossed the street and followed Tabitha up the stairs.

She was sitting on the couch. There were no tears, no crying. _Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, but ends with a single tear_; Jess thought and knew this was just the beginning. She didn't even lift her head when Jess slammed the door. He stood in front of her and took a deep breath. "Tabitha, the time we spent as a couple, it made both of us who we are, you know? We were completely perfect for each other. Everything just clicked. It just," Jess said running a hand through his hair "it wasn't the right time. If we had been twenty and finally found each other, then we would've been together for the rest of our lives, but being twelve, that wasn't the right time. See what I'm saying? Forget it, I'm rambling," he said ripping off his jacket and throwing it to a chair.

"Jesse," Tabitha whispered. Jess whipped around and saw a single tear trace its way to her breaking heart in hope of mending it. It was the nickname that only Tabitha had called him, only in the times of passion. She smiled slowly, "Thank you for the time we had."

"You're welcome," Jess said and Tabitha stood and walked to him, hugging him. It wasn't a sad hug, but a goodbye. Not that they wouldn't see each other in an hours time, but they wouldn't see each other like _that_ ever again. Timehadn't been for them. _Time_, Tabitha thought as Jess kissed her forehead and turned to leave, was merely for him and Rory.

"By the way," he said turning. Tabitha lifted her head, breaking thought, "Rory wants to talk to you."

--

"NO!!!" Lorelai's voice bellowed as Tabitha walked in the house. In the time she'd spent there, it'd become her second home. Lorelai was standing on the chair in the corner and Rory had the broom, she was holding it on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Tabitha asked with suspicion in her eyes. Lorelai's eyes flickered between a spot on the floor by the stairs and Tabitha.

"There's a mouse over by the stairs," she said as her voice trembled with fear. Rory looked down, shaking slightly, at Tabitha. Tabitha smiled and saw the gray fur ball. She walked to it and snatched it in her hands.

"This guy?" Tabby asked and Lorelai nodded taking in a loud gulp.

"Yeah, mind getting rid of him?" Rory said from the stairs. Tabitha nodded and turned back to the front door. She crossed the street and watched the small gray ball run away across the pebbles an into the tree clump. Tabitha laughed and ran back to the house. Lorelai was still on the couch but Rory was putting the broom back on the steps where it had been.

"Is he gone?" Lorelai whispered and Tabitha nodded, slipping her hands in her front jean pockets.

"Yeah, he's great, fantastic and _home_," Tabitha said looking towards to Rory. Rory smiled and Lorelai jumped off the chair.

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief and Tabitha turned her body to Rory.

"Can I talk to you?" Tabby asked, playing with her silver bangle bracelets. Rory nodded and smiled, looking at Tabby's busy shirt.

"Yeah, just let me change my shirt and we can walk," Rory said and ran off to her room. Tabby turned to Lorelai and smiled.

"Sweetie, I know the situation your in. You're falling _out_ of love, and she's falling _in_ love. You're doing a good thing Hun," Lorelai said not even turning her head from the TV.

Tabitha smiled and muttered, "God I hope so."

Rory came out in the same light jeans that Tabitha confirmed had fit her nicely. But she had changed her pajama top to a pink and brown shirt. She smiled and slipped on flip-flops. Tabitha followed her out the door as Rory yelled back, "I'll be back mom."

"Okay sweets, thanks Tabitha!"

"Welcome," Tabitha yelled back. Then Rory shut the door. Time to face the music. Rory walked down the stairs. They strode side by side aimlessly for three minutes before Rory stopped.

"I can't stand this," she said turning. Tabitha stopped. "When I'm with Jess I feel so guilty, because of you—"

"Me!?" Tabitha asked throwing a shocked hand to her chest.

"Yeah," Rory said in a voice that implied that Tabitha should've known that.

"Why?"

"Because you guys had this incredible and dependable love—"

"_Time,_" Tabitha repeated aloud and Rory stopped.

"What?"

"That was years ago, babe. Oh honey, the heart was made to be broken—"

"Oscar Wilde," Rory said and Tabitha nodded.

"I'm sorry you feel guilty because of us. But babe, do you feel guilty that Lois and Clarke only had Sacajawea out west?" Tabitha asked.

"What?"

"Well, they may have very well fallen in love, but the point is that was history," Tabby said and Rory met her eyes, full on.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Tabby said pulling Rory in for a hug. They hugged and Tabitha laughed, "You know, my mother always said, don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened," Tabitha said laughing at her mother's words, how she found that they always fit.

"That's nice," Rory said and they pulled apart.

"So," Tabitha said linking arms with Rory, "What are we wearing tomorrow?" Rory giggled and they walked back to the Crapshack.

--

Rory held tight to her mother's hand. Lorelai looked to her left and saw Rory. Rory had her hair down, and wore a black pencil skirt and a blazer that she and Tabitha had bought yesterday. Lorelai turned slightly in her seat to see Luke smile at her. Emily and Richard were behind her, then Luke next to them, and then finally Jess. They all were impeccably dressed. Lorelai looked down at her own pinstripe suit. She pulled at the hem and shifted in her seat when heels were heard clicking.

"Sorry," Tabitha whispered as Rory smiled back at her. She had gone full out; she had on a mini ruffle party skirt and white shirt with a stripped vest. Her heels were big and business like. Rory giggled as the bailiff brought in Dean. Her giggle died in her throat. He looked deathly and Rory felt a slight tremor of guilt and fear burry in her gut. He was shoved to his chair and they took the handcuffs off.

"Stand for Judge Franklin Ganders," a disembodied voice said and Rory looked for the source, for something to do.

"Does the defendant plead guilty or not guilty?"

"The defendant pleads not guilty." Lorelai gasped and clasped harder to Rory's hand. Rory bit her lip.

"And what does the prosecution request as bail?" The judge asked.

"Prosecution asks that the defendant be remanded," Rory's lawyer requested.

"OBJECTION!" Dean's lawyer bellowed and the judge banged his gavel, "Mr. Forrester has a clean record and is therefore no threat to society."

"Your honor, the defendant went after my client and her family the last time he was let out on bail, we feel my client would be safer with Mr. Forrester as far away as possible," Rory's lawyer explained her reasoning.

"Okay, well according to Dean Forrester's previous records, which are clean, and the extent of this crime, Mr. Forrester will be out on probation with an officer stationed outside of his house. I would also like to request that an officer stay with Miss. Gilmore until the date of the trial, May 15th, three weeks," the judge declared and banged the gavel.

Rory felt a small tear escape her left eye as everyone stood. Dean smiled and walked back into the door he came out of with an officer by his side. Rory just sat staring straight ahead. He was still there. For three weeks he was out, free.

"Rory," Jess said and Rory stood. She walked to him and he pulled her into a tight hug. He would protect her for as long as she needed it. It was their time, now and forever…

--

**A/N: **I like this chapter.

Ellie!

A/N: And the trial begins…Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	16. A Hug Then a Lunge

A/N: I got elbowed in the nose, so as I'm writing this, my nose hurts really badly. It gave me the worst headache so that I couldn't even put my glasses on. Horrible. Anyway, I'll do my best to finish this by Friday (it's Wednesday now), but I make no promises.

Disclaimer: Tab and Mads are ours.

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 16: A Hug Then a Lunge**

**Rory's POV**

I didn't cry. No matter what, after that single tear left my eye, I wouldn't let anymore leak out. I burrowed my face into Jess' chest as my mom stood next to us and rubbed my back soothingly. My arms were tightly wrapped around Jess' lower back as he stroked my hair comfortingly. I could sense that Tabitha wasn't far away. And as soon as I thought this, I felt her grasp my hand from behind Jess. She set her chin on the shoulder that I laid my head on and kissed my temple. It was in times like these when I realized how good I had it.

I took a deep breath and tried to disentangle myself from Jess. He immediately rejected the idea and pulled me by the waist to him.

I smiled slightly at him, "I'm fine," I insisted and convinced him to let me go.

I turned around to face my mother and grandparents where they were talking about the trial.

My mom caught my eye and gave me a half smile. My grandparents both rushed towards me and engulfed me into a bone-crushing hug. I reassured them that I would be fine, but they wouldn't hear it.

"We're going to appeal that bail Rory!" Grandma rushed to say.

"Grandma, I don't think that'll work," I smiled a closed-lip smile, "They've got a cop following me everywhere for the next three weeks. Everything will be fine. I promise."

I felt someone behind me and when I felt an arm slip around my waist I instantly knew it was Jess, "I'll keep her safe Mrs. Gilmore."

"Who are you?" Grandma asked with disdain.

"Jess Mariano, ma'am," Jess stuck out his hand, "I took Rory to the hospital the first time."

Grandma's face softened considerably, "Oh," she accepted, "Well I expect that you'll keep her safe until the trial young man. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes ma'am," Jess replied.

Grandpa had left to talk to Miss. Landry about what our angle was for the case.

"Rory dear, come here," he called to me and I slipped out of Jess' grasp, but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

"Yes grandpa?"

"Miss. Landry would just like to go over the court procedures quick before we leave," he explained and gave me a small smile.

Miss. Landry smiled at me also, "Let's go out in the hall and we'll get you out of here as quick as possible."

I nodded and followed her out. Once we reached the hallway, mom was instantly by my side as was Jess and my grandparents. Tabitha and Luke were off to the side, in earshot, but not overstepping family boundaries—even though they were very much my family.

"Okay," she started, "First up we'll have the doctor who treated you at the hospital, Mr. Mariano, and our psychiatrist. Our evidence will be the reports from the doctor and the pictures of the injuries sustained most recently. I think we'll also have your orthopedic talk about your surgery and how such an injury can be obtained," Miss. Landry explained to me and I nodded my head in understanding, "Well, that's all. I'll call you periodically throughout the three weeks to see how you're doing. Don't worry Rory, he's going to be put away for as long as I can get," she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently before walking away.

I said my goodbyes to my grandparents and watched them walk out before turning to my mom. Jess recognized that we needed a moment, kissed my cheek, and went to stand with Tabitha and Luke.

"Baby," my mother cooed and pulled me close to her in a hug. She held the back of my head and my shoulders as I wrapped mine around her back. My arm was still in a contraption thing for my elbow from surgery; so all this hugging was proving to be a difficult task. "Everything is going to be okay in the end."

"I know mom," I assured her and gave her one last squeeze before pulling back and giving her a watery smile. I dabbed at my eyes, "I love you, mom."

She pulled me back into her chest, "You have no idea, kid," she said with a shaky breath.

After a few more seconds of squeezing, we released each other and silently made our way over to Luke, Tabitha, and Jess.

**Nobody's POV**

_One Week Later_

"Tom! I'm going to the diner. Are you coming?" Rory called throughout the house to one of the two police officers watching over her.

"Yeah Ror, I'll be there in a second!" Tom called back as he watched the last few seconds of _The Young and the Restless_. Tabitha walked down the stairs just as Tom was standing, poised to turn off the TV any second.

"Let's go Tommy; you wouldn't want to let your damsel in distress leave without you, right?" Tabitha teased playfully as she walked past the plump older man on her way to the foyer.

Tom rolled his eyes and turned the TV off before following behind Tabitha muttering about annoying teenage girls.

Rory chuckled and walked outside into the crisp Connecticut air. She took a deep breath and smiled as she felt Tabitha come up next to her and sling an arm around her waist. Rory smiled over at her and returned the favor as Tom followed behind, smiling as well.

The past week had been…uneventful. Rory and Lorelai had had to get used to having Tom and Kyle around all the time, but seeing as they were wonderful with people, it was quite easy. Tom slept on their couch while Kyle stayed at the Independence Inn—expenses paid of course. Tom followed Rory around constantly. He was with her wherever she went—home, school, the diner, and the inn—everywhere. Kyle, on the other hand, served as a cop for all of Stars Hollow. His job was to walk around the Hollow all day making sure Dean wasn't looming around outside his house cooking up some master plan—which they didn't suspect seeing as it would get him in even more trouble. Then there was Bob. Bob was the cop standing guard outside of Dean's house making sure that he didn't leave without him by his side. Dean was restricted to only leaving the house for school. He had no job any longer, so school was all he could do anyway. Everyone hated him, all his friends had abandoned him and his parents…his parents didn't talk to him much at all. Of course they were behind their son, but with the evidence presented to them, it was hard to believe that Rory would lie about it.

Nevertheless, things were going pretty smoothly considering the circumstances. With Dean holed up in his house and three cops roaming around, Rory felt pretty safe—not to mention Jess, Tabitha, Lorelai, and Luke by her side as well.

"Come on Tom! Keep up!" Rory called and outstretched her arm to him. He jogged up to them and linked his arm with hers with a chuckle.

"You girls keep me young," he smiled down at them as they made their way to Luke's.

"We try Tommy, we try," Tabitha smirked.

They mindlessly chatted as they walked the short distance to the diner and as they reached it, they found that there was a lull so Jess was behind the counter reading. Rory smirked and hopped on the stool. Jess didn't flinch.

"Well, what kind of establishment it this anyway? Not even a person to talk to, only this very _sexy_ statue to ogle over," Rory said as Tabitha and Tom joined her. Tabitha giggled then turned serious.

"Yeah," Tabitha agreed shaking her head adamantly. "This is a poor excuse for a restaurant, right Tommy?"

The older, pudgier man grinned, "Woman are evil, evil creatures," he said and Jess chuckled. Throwing his book in his back pocket he leaned forward to Rory. They were nose to nose when Jess opened his mouth.

"But what would we do without them," he smirked and walked away without giving Rory a kiss. The two had finally initiated an official relationship just three days ago.

"Tease," Rory pouted and Jess shrugged his shoulders. "You're evil," she admonished as the door jingled. Kyle came running in holding his chest. Tom jumped up, Rory's smiled faded and Lorelai walked behind Kyle.

"There's been a hostage situation. Mr. Forrester's got a girl held up in his house. His mother and father have both been shot, as well as Bob," Kyle said and Rory looked at Tom.

"Who could he possibly have?" She questioned as Jess came to her side of the counter.

"Let's go upstairs," he suggested and Lorelai nodded. She led her daughter up the stairs as Tabitha and Jess followed. They sat in the apartment silently for the next hour. Lorelai took one corner of the couch with Tabitha splayed in her lap as Jess and Rory took up the other half of the couch. Jess held Rory close, but no words were shared between the four.

--

After Rory was led up the stairs Kyle beckoned Tom out to the house. There were three Hartford police cars, an ambulance, and tons of town's people stationed in front of the house.

"The mother was shot in her arm, father in the well—manly area. They say that the woman he has is his father's girlfriend who's also pregnant," Kyle briefed Tom as they shared a knowing look on the last fact. Tom nodded and bent in the nearest car to grab the radio as a huge noise was heard. The swat team broke in a window as the shot was fired.

"I'm going in," Tom yelled as Kyle clung to him.

"Tom, don't you have a family, let me go," he offered and Tom shook his head.

"I wouldn't be able to call myself a cop if I didn't," he argued and pulled the velcro on his vest. Grabbing a gun, he started towards the back of the house. Dean stood there with a young girl.

"Son, put the gun down," Tom said slowly, calmly. Dean turned franticly to Tom.

"I can't, I'm in too much trouble already," he breathed. Tom shook his head, hating this boy but wanting to save the twenty something year old in his arms.

"If you let her go, you won't be in as much trouble—"

"Don't fuck with me old man, I watch _CSI_," Dean said.

"Well, son, that's TV," Tom offered and lowered his gun.

"I can't let her go, she's the reason all of this happened," Dean said tightening his grip on the girl as she whimpered.

"What did she do?" Tom asked, recalling those psyche classes he took.

"She slept with dad, my _dad_. The man who married my mom until death due them part and well, death will—in this instance—keep them together," Dean said and Tom lunged…

--

**A/N: Done. No not the end, just this chapter!**

A/N: You like? Short, I know, but deal please. I promise the next one will be longer. Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!


	17. So What If Big Girls Don't Cry is Fergie

A/N: Go Ellie! Ellie wrote this because well, I don't know, she just did. Anyway, this is take two of chapter 17 and is much better than the take one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own some people…Haha, that's cool. We _own_ people Elle!

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 17: So What If Big Girls Don't Cry is Fergie?**

**Nobody's POV**

Rory held tight to Jess. An hour. They had been sitting for an hour, and there still wasn't word. She looked over at her mother. Her mother and Tabitha were sitting at the small kitchen table. They were playing slapjack and Rory couldn't help but smile. Her mother was still a little girl at heart. Taking Jess's left hand she played with his fingers. Luke would be the man that could do Lorelai justice. He could hold her when she cried. He could do it all. Maybe—Rory thought—he's Superman?

"Lorelai? Rory? Je—" Luke questioned busting through the door.

"We're fine Luke," Lorelai said standing and walking to him. _Yeah_, Rory thought, _they fit perfectly_. Lorelai hugged Luke and smiled confidently.

"I heard th—" Luke said as the sound of a gunshot and many more followed him. He looked to Tabitha. She jumped from the table and laid herself flat against the floor. Every person in the room looked from one to another. Jess pulled Rory to the floor at warp speed as Luke did with Lorelai. The men covered the two Gilmore girls as shots rendered closer to the diner. Tabitha started to breath loudly in the silence as she crawled closer to Jess. He pulled her close to him and Rory. Rory shifted to move the pain in her arm.

"Sorry," Jess muttered as Rory shook her head. Screams were emitted from the diner when glass was heard breaking.

"Oh my God," Lorelai whispered as Luke pulled her closer to his chest.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Dean's voice boomed from downstairs. Jess and Luke met their eyes.

"The bathroom," Tabitha said in her freak out. They all nodded and crawled to the bathroom. Jess signaled to Luke. He opened the door as Luke pushed the woman in. Quickly running in himself Jess locked the door.

"Think he heard us?" Lorelai muttered lowering herself in the bathtub, pulling Rory and Tabitha into a protective embrace. Luke shrugged removing his hat and throwing it on the counter. He leant his long lean muscular body against the counter as Jess sat on the edge of the tub.

"Jess," Rory squeaked. Jess turned and found Rory's arms outstretched. He squished in the tub as a creak in wood was heard. Every movement stopped as a couple more creaks followed. Breathing hard Rory fought tears as a noise was heard. It sounded like a chair scrapping the floor. She looked at Jess who pulled her under his chin. Before she could look shots were fired and all she could remember seeing was red…

--

"Kyle? Boy where the hell did you go?" Tom yelled looking, running through the town square.

"Here," a labored breath whispered. Turning around Tom saw Kyle sitting next to the gazebo holding his arm.

"Where did you get hit?" Tom asked crouching by the boy he'd held under his wing for the last year.

"My left shoulder. It's a through and through though," Kyle admitted as Tom reached for it. Kyle moved his right hand and Tom gasped. It certainly was a through and through, but no matter how many times he had seen a bad bullet wound—he still cringed. The bullet was lodged into the side of the gazebo. Hearing whistles Tom held to Kyle.

"Come on boy, hold on, don't die on me," he said as Kyle's pulse grew weaker, his face paler, his voice frail.

"Tom, tell Maria I love her," he said as he went limp. Tom let out a cry and felt for a pulse. There was still one very weak one. But it was there, Tom kept telling himself.

"You'll tell her," Tom said as Maria Hunter ran to them. She bent with her EMT bag.

"What happened, dad?" She asked her father as Tom let his eldest daughter take over.

"He was shot through and through, left shoulder," Tom said watching his daughter fight crying over Kyle and working to save him.

"Oh thank God," she muttered.

"What?" Tom asked bending over her.

She pointed to a rip in his bullet vest, "This save him from dieing. It didn't hit the artery," she said. Tom nodded as three more men dressed in blue helped Maria load Kyle onto a stretcher. Tom looked back as he saw the diner. All of the windows were smashed and two people were being brought out on stretchers. _That's were I left them,_ he thought and hustled at a run to get there.

"What happened?" Tom asked as they loaded the two stretchers. Both feet were in front of him and Tom couldn't see the people on the stretchers.

"Two males, one dead, one on his way," an EMT said as they pulled away. Tom ran a hand through his hair.

"Tommy," a female voice muttered as Tom turned. Tabitha sat in a horrid pile of sadness. She wasn't crying which blew Tom's mind. But he needed to help her, so he walked to her.

"What babe?" He asked and she just shook.

"I need to go home," she said and Tom nodded.

--

Rory sat with her mother in the bouncing ambulance. Lorelai held Luke's hand as Jess sat on the other side of him. Rory's eyes flicked to the ambulance without lights behind them. There were three ambulances. One carried Kyle—that was the first one, the second one they were in carried Luke, and the third without lights carried the deceased Dean Odin Forrester.

Her skin crawled as they got to the hospital. She watched them unload Luke as Lorelai and Jess ran after him. She didn't have the energy. So instead she sat on the bench by the ambulance loading area. Closing her eyes she took in a breath.

--

"That was so not Avril Lavigne, plus Tommy, since when do you listen to Avril Lavigne?" Tabitha asked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Complicated was her, so what if Big Girls Don't Cry was Fergie?" Tom laughed and parked. Listening to the engine die they both looked to the hospital.

"You have to say good bye," he said as Tabitha looked to her hands.

"But dad, what if I can't," Tabitha said as Tommy laughed.

"Since when do you call me dad?" Tabitha shook her shoulders and looked back at the hospital.

"Since I need you," she admitted as Tom rested a comforting hand on his youngest daughters shoulder.

"I need you too babe, but your mother won't let me see you," he said recalling his stupid mistakes. Thomas Martin had been married years ago—to Maria's mother Samantha. When Samantha took Maria to NYC he followed for visitation. That's when he met Tabitha and Madison's mother. He married her and had Tabitha. But Madison has a different father. Recalling his past in short blurts Tom looked at Tabitha.

"We can do this," they said taking deep breaths and opening the doors.

--

Rory sat on that bench. Her arm ached but she didn't feel anything. Luke was hurt, Dean was dead, and it was all her fault she added.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Tabitha asked as she and Tom came up from the parking lot.

"Inside," Rory said staring back at her shoes. Tabitha sat down next to her and pulled Rory in from her side.

"What's wrong?" Tabitha cooed as Rory shook her head.

"It's all my fault," she said as Tom stood a little ways away.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore this is not your fault, he was a sick SOB and he deserved what he got," Tabby said as Rory cried.

"What about Luke? Huh, yeah that's what I thought?" Rory said laughing humorlessly.

"What about Luke?"

"He could die because he had to protect me!" Rory expressed flailing her arm up.

"He didn't _have_ to protect you," Tabitha hissed as Tom cringed. He had never been there for her.

"But he did," Rory sighed. Tabitha bit her anger and kissed Rory's forehead.

"I know honey, but don't feel guilty," Tabitha said and stood. She put her hands in her front pockets and walked to her dad. She stood next to him. They looked like each other. Tabitha had been the one to get his looks, like Maria looked like her mother.

"I have to stay," she said.

"I know honey, and I'm proud of you," Tom said and turned, leaving Tabitha to wipe away the first tear she had shed. Afraid of letting her guard down, Tabitha wiped it off and turned to bring Rory inside.

--

"Miss. Gilmore," a male doctor said as Lorelai stood.

"Yes?"

"Are you family to Lucas Danes?"

"No, but just tell me how he is," Lorelai said deflating. The doctor nodded. Tabitha, Rory and Tom walked to Rory to lend support. Rory grabbed her mother's arm and braced her small delicate frame.

"I'm Dr. Shepard and I've been working with Lucas," he started. "The bullet shot through Lucas's left leg. I prescribed him some pain medication and I'd like for him to stay for a while. I want to work through this and get him some physical therapy. He will be able to use crutches, but his leg will be stiff after the next two months," he said and Lorelai nodded.

"But he will walk again?" Jess blurted as the doctor nodded.

"Yes, you may go see him now," the doctor said and Lorelai followed as Rory, Jess, and Tabitha all feel down with a content sigh.

"Want gum?" Tom asked as Rory and Tabitha nodded. All four of them sat staring at a blank wall—he was alright.

--

Lorelai walked into the hospital room. Luke sat smiling as Lorelai smirked and slipped into the chair next to the bed. Luke smiled and reached for Lorelai's hand. She gulped and lifted her head.

"It's okay to cry in here," Luke whispered. Rain started to putter on the windowsill as Lorelai nodded and let the tears spit out sporadically. She held tight to Luke's hand.

"I thought we lost you, and I can't lose you," she said and bent her head and laid it on his hand. "Oh God, I can't lose you," she muttered more.

"It's okay, you didn't," Luke said and rubbed her back.

--

A/N: Amazing job Ellie! God, I felt bad when you had to rewrite this, but this one is so much better! I love you! Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!

A/N: Thank you, thank you! _Ellie takes a bow_


	18. Life Goes On

A/N: Hey, so I know right? I'm a total slacker! My lack of help is getting ridiculous. Anyway, I _will_ write the next chapter, but this chapter was too good for me to mess with. Anyway, fantastic job, Elle, as usual!

Disclaimer: Yes, we own people—Tabitha and Madison and Tom and Bob and Kyle…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 18: Life Goes On**

**Nobody's POV**

Rory lifted her stiff neck. Disorientation hit first. The room was dark. To her left there was a huge window covered by a big thick curtain. The smell of bleach and cleansing products sifted into her nose. Putting both her feet on the floor she realized that she was sitting in a plastic chair, which conveniently had arms. Her legs sent shooting pains up her body and she stretched, much like a cat in a cast. Rory lifted her hands to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Behind the dusty old curtain she could see that the morning light was just coming through.

She scanned the room and found her mother sleeping on a couch and Jess sitting next to the door on the floor. But Tabitha and Tom were missing, she decided as she stood. She stretched towards the ceiling this time and felt relief in her joints as they cracked. _Coffee_, she thought and tip toed towards the door. Stepping over Jess' outstretched left leg she opened the door and slipped out. The hall was empty save for the lonely plastic chairs—without arms.

She put her right hand on the smooth cold wall and just closed her eyes slightly letting the coolness calm her racing heart. The images wouldn't stop playing peek-ah-boo with her dreams. She started down the hallway still relaxed. A nurse was popping her gum behind the counter, laying her red head lazily in her arm that was bent at her elbow to hold her head up. _Like that's not what a necks for,_ Rory thought as she rounded the right corner. Pink and blue elephants were painted on this wall. _The nursery_, she guessed.

Surely enough with a left turn Mary Poppins popped at Rory. There was a mural of first a cloud with none other than Miss. Mary Poppins herself. Rory lifted her hand and traced the cloud. _Like a dream,_ she thought. Next to the nanny of the century was a cute white stork carrying a blue blanket. Out of the blue blanket stuck just the smallest peek of a brown-headed boy. Rory smiled touching the stork. Such a regal creature. More followed that stork delivering a newborn boy. There were pink and blue ones ranging from small to large.

The wall cut in and Rory saw a man pacing the floor. The chairs, she noted, were cushioned and meant for comfort. But the man with the habit of running his fingers through his hair didn't seem to seek such things. Rory was about to turn away and walk out when a cry was heard. The cry had such a definite distinction about that Rory stopped. She turned her head as a man with green scrubs walked to the pacing man who had also stopped.

"It's a girl," the man in the scrubs said as the proud papa grinned ear to ear.

"How's Maryann?" He questioned the doctor as Rory lent against the wall—enjoying the happiness.

"Beautiful, she can't wait to hold her," the doctor said and turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait," the new dad said and pulled out pink lollipops, they had strings on them. He handed the doctor one as the doctor left. Rory smiled as the man jumped and turned to her.

"Here," he said thrusting one in her hand as he started down the hall, towards the pay phone. Rory chuckled watching him. The paper crinkled in her hand and she opened her hand to reveal a pink lollipop with a white stick and pink strings hanging from it. One of the strings was written in loopy dainty handwriting, 'Leigh Victoria Parks'. Rory smiled, _irony_. She turned and walked back down the elephant hallway. Looking to the nurse, she noticed that the window behind the nurses' station was beckoning new light. Looking towards the big 'swish' doors—as Rory liked to call them—she decided to watch the light break herself. She walked to the doors and they opened. The crisp Connecticut air smacked Rory in her face and made her take a deep breath.

She walked to the same bench where she had sat yesterday. The light was a brisk orange. At the very tips pink was emerging, signaling the love in the air. Rory brought her knees to her chin and hugged her legs close to her. An almost blindingly lovely light peeped out from behind the trees. The orange deepened and became a nice bright yellow. Smiling, Rory watched the rest of the sun come up. A smooth but demanding breeze whizzed by Rory, leaving her with a small chill. She stood and walked back in—feeling rejuvenated.

She strolled towards the elevator and hit the up button. Waiting for the elevator she looked towards the door where Luke's room lay behind. Not a even a stirring yet. The bell dinged and Rory smiled and stepped in. Today was a new day, she decided as she hit the button for the second floor, a new day indeed.

--

Jess felt something hot on his neck. Smiling his dream turned naughty.

Rory rolled over and smiled. Jess grinned at the small flimsy sheet between them. Rory lifted herself slightly and nibbled on his ear.

Groaning Jess opened his eyes. Turning to his left he saw Rory's smile. She squatted and sat Indian style in front of him. Jess looked around and noticed everyone still sleeping. Behind the heavy curtain there was a bright morning glow. He turned his attention back to Rory. She extended her arm. In her grasp was a white Styrofoam cup.

"It's herbal tea," she said at Jess's questioning look. He nodded and pulled himself to an upright position.

"Thanks," he said taking the cup. Rory grinned and stood. Jess followed her long lean legs to her shapely hips then up her body to her eyes.

"What?"

"I want you to see something," she said holding her good arm out. Jess nodded. He stood and grabbed her hand.

Bringing their hands to his lips, he grazed her knuckled with a feather light kiss, "As much as I love you, and you being the first thing I wake up to, why this early?" He questioned as Rory giggled. The light—he noticed—was, for the first time since Dean, back. Not caring if she threw him overboard, he followed. She was happy and for that he'd jump off the Empire State Building if need be.

She pulled him steadily down the hallway filled with pink and blue elephants. Jess amused himself by making small stories about each of them. Then Mary Poppins came into view and Jess smiled, _a nursery_. It hadn't hit before, but now, as they passed the storks, it hit. She pulled him pass a small waiting room then to a placed plastered with windows.

Rory stood in front of a clear sided bassinet. It had a small pink bundle that slept in it. Jess smiled. He snaked an arm around Rory, he realized why she brought him here. This baby, _Parks_, Jess noticed, symbolized that life does carry on. Something bad happened to them yes, but, Jess thought looking Rory in the eye, _they'd_ make it through. If it was they last thing _they'd_ do. He chuckled and pulled Rory close, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right," he said as Rory smiled. Words hadn't been exchanged, but they understood each other completely.

--

Rory and Jess walked towards Luke's room holding hands and laughing as Tabitha came out. She put her hands on her hips at the sight of those two.

"Lorelai Leigh and Jesse where the hell have you been? You've had us worried sick," she mocked a mother as Rory laughed and pulled Tabitha in for a hug.

"You need to see something," Rory concluded. Jess and Rory led a hesitant Tabitha towards their symbol. But once she saw, Tabitha understood. The three united friends stood outside the glass smiling.

Rory fingered the lollipop in her pocket; she pulled it out and smiled. "This is from her father this morning. Her name is Leigh Victoria Parks," Rory said as Tabitha snorted and took the lollipop.

"Nuh uh—oh," she said as she read the small ribbon. Jess smiled and looked over Rory's shoulder at the lollipop.

"That's ironic," he said as the friends looked at the baby. As they did, she opened her green eyes and stuck out her tongue. The three laughed as she wriggled slightly.

--

Luke looked at Lorelai. She was stretched on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, frightening Luke slightly, she moved and stretched. Her eyes fluttered three times before her blue orbs were available for viewing. Luke smiled and went to open his mouth as Lorelai sat up, but laughing was heard.

The three adolescents walked in—each arm linked together. They stopped at the tension in the room and Rory's eyes flashed between her mother and Luke.

"You guys are bums," Jess said oblivious to the tension. Rory giggled as Lorelai laughed, but her eyes lingered with Luke's a couple minutes longer before Rory told her about the new baby.

--

"So," Rory said laying her head on Jess's lap as they sat on that same familiar bench. Jess nodded holding the paper.

"Okay, how about a four letter word for a strong like," he said. Rory whipped her eyes to her left as Tabitha handed her a Snickers bar and Jess a Hershey's bar. Tabitha sat crossed legged in front of the bench.

"What are we doing?" She asked and Rory smiled.

"Love," she said and Jess chuckled, choking on his candy bar slightly.

"W-What?" He asked as Rory felt his blood race under her ear.

"Love is a four letter word for a strong like," Rory said winking at Tabitha. Tabitha bit back a laugh. Jess nodded as he tried to calm his heart. He wrote with a shaky hand the word, 'L-O-V-E'.

"Tabs, it's Madi," Tom said coming out. Tabitha smiled and grabbed his cell.

"Mads!" She screeched as she walked away from the group.

"Hey sis," she said back. Instantly recognizing the sorrow in her voice Tabitha sighed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tabitha asked propping her left arm up with her right by wrapping her right arm around her waist.

"Henry's got a girlfriend," she said her voice quivering. Tabitha felt her heart swell three times its size.

"Aw babe, that's okay," she said. Henry had been her first huge crush. Madison has been working up the courage to ask him out. But the 'what ifs' had killed her. She wouldn't do it being afraid of rejection.

"I know, but I thought I'd tell you. Listen, mom's home so I'm going to go, talk later babe," Madi said as she and Tabitha hung up. Tabitha leant her hand that was clasped around the phone, against her chin. She turned with a smile; she gave Tom back the phone, and sat.

"What next?" Tabitha asked as Rory laughed.

"A three letter word for a household pet with four legs," Rory said laughing. Tabitha grinned.

"Would that also be a word to describe a man, right?" Tabitha asked.

Rory howled with laughter as Jess' cheeks flared, "Yeah," Rory gasped between laughs.

"Then that'd be—" Tabitha hooted, "dog," she said meeting Jess' eyes.

"Okay, enough," he said as a chuckle escaped his lips. Rory playfully smacked his chest as Tabitha grinned. Life still went on…

--

A/N: Good? Let me know what you think?

E


	19. Ollie Twist

A/N: Hey guys. It's me, Cat/Nina, which ever you've chosen. I am a lazy slob and Ellie has written this chapter, another chapter. I'm very ashamed of myself, but I've been sick and had writer's block and just UGH! I will most definitely be writing the epilogue. Anyway, we love you all and this chapter is dedicated to **Kat the Vampire Slayer** for giving us our 300th review! Kudos to Elle…

Disclaimer: Seriously?

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 19: Ollie Twist**

**Nobody's POV**

"No way," Rory said slapping Tabitha's arm playfully. Tabitha nodded and grabbed a carrot stick.

"My dad's real excited," she said laying a hand on her stomach. Rory grinned and walked to the fridge in her small house in Stars Hollow.

"I'm so glad that you and Tom have such a good," Rory said sitting next to Tabitha with a water bottle, "relationship."

"Well you and Luke are great together," Tabby replied flicking channels with the remote.

"Yeah, Luke's the best dad, and—" Rory was cut off by a sound being made from a little device on the coffee table. Rory rolled her eyes and laughed as she stood. She walked down a small hallway and paused at a door. Smiling she opened the door and walked to the blue crib. A small little baby boy lay wriggling in a blue romper. He smiled towards his mother and Rory felt that pull. She remembered briefly the hospital scene where her life had started. She had realized shortly after returning home, that her life had just began. Jess and she were inseparable.

Rory bent slightly at the waist as her curls fell over her shoulder and she picked up her baby boy. Swaying with him in her arms she walked to the rocker. She sat and kissed Ollie's forehead. Tabitha peeked her head in and smiled.

"I'm gonna go," she said and Rory nodded.

"See you later and congrats," Rory whispered as Tabitha grinned.

"Thanks, bye Ollie," she gestured to the baby and left. Rory sighed and rocked in a slow steady rhythm.

The sounds of children's laughter sifted in with the soft breeze that blew the elegant blue lace curtains above her son's crib. The mobile Luke had bought had the flannel dressed bears that danced as a song filled them. Rory smiled a content smile as she looked into her son's big blue eyes.

"You know Ollie, mommy loves you," she said remembering her life ten years ago.

_Rory fussed with napkins again as Tabitha got off the ladder._

"_How does that look?" Tabitha asked Tom who helped her off the ladder. _

"_Good," he said tilting his head to look both right and left. Rory smiled as Jess came from behind the curtain and kissed her neck._

"_Welcome back Luke," Rory mouthed as Miss Patty rushed in._

"_They just passed the sign," she said as everyone in the diner ducked for a hiding spot. Jess pulled Rory down to sit under the counter as he stood and started occupying himself by wiping the counter. He saw Lorelai's jeep pull up outside and went to help. Lorelai hopped out of the driver side and went to the back as Jess opened the passenger door. Luke smiled at Jess and grabbed the crutches that Lorelai handed him. He sniffed in sort of a nostalgic way up at the diner._

"_Jess, why are the lights off?" He asked cautiously._

"_I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders and walking to his place behind the counter as Lorelai turned on the switch. Town people jumped from their spots as Luke nearly fell._

"_Welcome back," everyone yelled as Jess held Rory close._

"Okay Ollie," she said standing and walking out of the door. She walked to the blue swing in the living room. Buckling Ollie in the swing, Rory rushed to make a bottle keeping an eye completely on Ollie. As the microwave rotated in circles Rory smiled in memory.

"_Grandma, Grandpa," Rory screeched running to them. Jess stood on the porch of the Inn waving slightly. Richard walked sternly to Jess and shook his hand._

"_How's that book coming?" He asked walking into the Inn with Jess. Rory stood with her grandmother and smiled._

"_Rory dear, I think you're in a trance," Emily commented to her eighteen-year-old granddaughter. Rory turned blank face to her grandmother, and then turned back to the Inn where Jess had been standing._

"_No, I think it's called love," she said running in the Inn to get in line. She took the stairs two by two as Jess and her grandfather's voices deflated in volume. Rory stopped dead at the top of the stairs. Her mother stood there as Sookie fussed with the train. Lorelai was dressed completely in white, save the deep maroon sash across her waist; her hair was covered by the traditional Gilmore headdress and veil. _

"_Mom," Rory merely murmured as Lorelai turned. Her face was first of frustration then quickly flashed to love and devotion._

"_Ah, Rory," she said and the Gilmore girls hugged._

The microwave timer beeped and Rory jumped out of thought. Smiling at her fast beating heart Rory grabbed the bottle and twisted on the nipple. She walked and retrieved her screaming son out of the swing. Silence was heard when he started sucking on the bottle.

"Remember when Aunt…"

Rory paced the hallway. Jess just mindlessly watched her walk back and forth. Rory was nervous, Jess could tell. The way she tucked her short chin length hair behind her ears was sexy and annoying in one movement, Jess thought. As he stood, running a hand through his own hair, Luke walked towards them with a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat's.

"_How is she?" Rory—Luke's nineteen-year-old stepdaughter asked clinging to him instantly._

"_She's great, so is your sister," Luke said as Rory cried. Jess looked crossly at his uncle as Luke shrugged. Rory just cried and Jess gathered her to him._

"_What's wrong honey?"_

"_I'm not sure," she admitted as Jess sat her next to him._

"_There's got to be something wrong," he cooed—this time tucking her hair back himself._

"_Well," she said through tears as onlookers sympathized thinking the worse, "maybe it's all the finals and then mom and my sister," she said slowly looking up at Jess. "I have to go call Tabitha," Rory said with a giggle._

"_Hey," Jess said as Rory turned before exiting the doors, "you have a sister," he said and Rory smiled._

"_I know. Hailey Ann Danes," Rory said with awe as she ran to tell her best friend. Jess chuckled and walked to the nursery to see his soon to be sister in law._

Ollie sighed in a content sleepy tone. Rory looked at him as he smiled at her. She lifted him slightly and laid him on her shoulder patting his back.

"Rory?" Jess asked as Rory looked up from the chair she was sitting in. They had just rented the small apartment in Stars Hollow. Yeah, it was the one above the diner. The book in Rory's hands was a sleek black book with the words 'The Subsect' lit up the front cover.

"_What?" Rory asked as if she was being accused. _

"_You're reading it again?" Jess asked dragging out the 'again'. Rory giggled and threw the book on the stand._

"_I happen to know the writer, and he's great."_

"_Not as great as his fiancé," Jess replied as twenty-year-old Rory smiled and kissed him._

Ollie burped and Rory watched the bright blue sky outside as she heard Jess at the door. He opened it and Rory smiled.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked dropping his briefcase on the chair next to the door. Rory smiled and stood nestling Ollie in her arm.

"It was great, how's that case going?" Rory asked handing Ollie to Jess as she kissed him.

"Great, Harvey won his," Jess said and Rory laughed.

"Finally, ole' Harvey won a case. You know him and Tabitha are having a baby?" Rory asked bending to take the marinating chicken out of the fridge.

"No way," Jess said putting a blanket over Ollie in the swing.

"Mhm," Rory sounded as she picked at chicken. Jess groaned and Rory turned.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot today was Doula's birthday," Jess replied picking up the phone.

"Hey mom," Jess said as he toed off his shoes. Rory leant against the counter as her husband and son, Oliver Lucas Mariano, both relaxed from their days. Yeah, she remembered, life will always go on.

--

A/N: Well, she's loved and lost.

E

A/N: We love you all. One more chapter and we're done. Epi time. Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!

N


	20. Epi:I Was Falling Before You

A/N: Okay guys, I actually wrote this! Yes, all me. I hope it's good…I have surgery on Tuesday, so, if you'd like to know how it goes, tell me and I'll PM you sometime afterwards, depending on how I'm feeling.

Disclaimer: For real?

On with the story…

--

**Epilogue: I Was Falling Before You**

I stepped out of my forest green Range Rover and onto the sidewalk leading to my single family home. Years ago, I would be disgusted by myself, but now, everything's different, everything's good for once in my life. I thank God everyday that my mom made the drunken decision to send me to Stars Hollow. Sure, it started off really rough and hard and not good at all, but as time went on, things got better.

Luke got better, his leg healed well, he walks fine. Rory still has minor arm problems. She gets pain sometimes, but nothing some pain killers can't help. The doctors say that'll be permanent, but it's better than being dead right? She tells me all the time that without me, she'd be dead, but I always tell her that she was strong enough to do it alone…

_We're sitting on our olive green couch in our living room, curled up watching some shitty TV movie. I'm sitting in the corner of the couch with my arms around her shoulders as she hugs me at the waist with her legs curled up behind her. Her head rested soundly on my chest, and my chin atop her head, she snuggles into me. I kiss the top of her head and shift a bit. This seems to spark conversation._

"_I would be dead right now if it wasn't for you…" She whispers almost inaudibly._

"_Stop saying that," I squeeze her arm, "You would have made it without me there. You were strong enough."_

_She shakes her head against my chest, "No, I wasn't. There was no one I was willing to tell until you came," her voice vibrates through me._

"_I had seen a woman who wasn't strong enough," I told her, referring to my mother, "You were," I whispered firmly._

_She sighed, "Whatever you say."_

The conversation usually ended with her giving in and accepting defeat.The conversation is less frequent these days, but there are still the occasional moments where she thinks back on past. I know when these moments come around. She stops what she's doing, gets quiet, and then stares blankly off into space.

I walked up the pathway leading to my front door and walked in. We don't lock our door—it's Stars Hollow for God's sake. I opened the door and am bombarded by hugs at my knees.

"Daddy!" Alice chirped as she jumped up and down, wanting me to pick her up. I gladly obliged and set my brief case down to lift her into my arms.

"Hey baby girl," I cooed as I kissed her cheek, "How was your day?"

"Good," she giggled and wiggled from my grasp, "Mommy! Daddy's home! Daddy's home!"

Rory came out from the kitchen, "I see that babe!" She looked up at me and smiled as she pulled Alice into her arms. "Dinner's almost ready," she directed at me.

"No rush," I replied as I walked up to her, leaning down to leave a sweet kiss on her lips, "I'm going to go change."

She nodded and I went to jog up the stairs. On my way there, I saw my middle child, Cathy.

"Hey Cathy," I greeted as I passed the living room. She was sprawled across the couch watching _7__th__ Heaven_. Cathy lifted her chocolate brown eyes to me with a smile and wave. I chuckled and jogged the rest of the way up the stairs. Cathy had been obsessed with _7__th__ Heaven_ since I can remember. She was always home in time to watch it. When she's watching it we try to keep Alice away from her.

I chuckle slightly and continue my trek to the stairs. When I reach them, I begin to ascend them. Once I reach the top, I take a left and head to our master bedroom. On my way, I walk past Ollie's room and peer in to see him reading a book. He _is_ our kid.

"Hey buddy, getting away from the girls?" I asked with a smile.

"Always dad," he answered with a smirk.

"We're outnumbered, sorry about that."

"Not your fault," he smiled and returned to his book.

"What'cha reading?" I asked as Ollie sits up straighter and hands me the book.

"_Family Matters?_" I read the title and Ollie smiled. "This is the book that Aunt Tabitha wrote."

"Yeah, I know I've read it before, but it's just so good," Ollie said averting his eyes from mine. I smiled and ran a finger over the book. Ollie's had an ongoing crush on Tab since the day he turned five and she kissed his cheek on his birthday. Chuckling to myself I looked over at a purple book bag on the floor.

"Is that Dixie's?" I asked referring to Tabitha and Harvey's daughter. After having two boys, Tabitha and Harvey had decided to adopt a baby girl. She was a down right Georgia peach. She had bright red hair, freckles, and deep green eyes. She was only a year younger than Ollie.

"Yeah, it's mine. Sorry, had to go to the bathroom," she said prancing in and sitting on Ollie's bed.

"Oh, what are you guys doing?" I asked curious.

"Well Ollie's reading my mom's book, _again_," Dixie said with a sigh and Ollie laughed. "I, on the other hand," she said turning to me, "was doing my math homework."

--

_Tomorrow_

"Hello?"

"Hey Tab, it's Jess."

"Shit, I know your voice by now Mariano. I've known you for too many years to count, unfortunately," Tabitha answered snidely.

"Shut the hell up. Are we still on for today?" I snapped playfully.

"Of course, still two?" She asked and I could tell she was sitting at her office desk, Lisa and the boys in the next room talking while she flipped through a magazine instead of doing her work.

"Still two," I confirmed.

"Alright Jesse, see you then," she said with a sigh.

I gritted my teeth, "Don't call me that."

"Bye Jesse!" She chirped and hung up the phone.

She's an evil, evil woman.

"Okay guys, I'm out to lunch with Tabitha," I called to the guys half an hour later.

"See ya Jess," Chris replied and I took that as my cue to leave.

I walked three blocks to the restaurant that Tabitha and I had been meeting at for lunch every Tuesday since we got married. We figured that after we got married, the whole best friends thing would change and that we needed this time to be…well, best friends.

I reached my destination, _Green Café_, and walked inside. Tabitha was waiting patiently at our normal table dressed in black lace leggings and a mint green, loose-fitting baby doll shirt. She had on green flats and green beads on her neck and wrists—dressed to impress as usual. She smiled when she saw me and stood to greet me.

I reached out to hug her as I got close enough and she hugged me back eagerly.

"So, last time I saw Ollie he looked like a replica of one Jess Mariano," Tabitha commented absently as she sipped her drink.

I nodded my head in agreement, "There's no way I could deny him," I chuckled, "He's one hundred and ten percent my kid. He's got my attitude, my smirk, and even my hair."

She laughed, "I can see that. And how are the girls?"

"Cathy is going great, she loves school like Rory and Alice is more of a mixture. She's smart, but she knows how to get herself in trouble," I answered thoughtfully, "How are the boys? I just saw Dixie yesterday."

"Well, Drew is a little troublemaker just like his mother and Alex is a smarty-pants like his father. It's funny how the genes split up," she smiled fondly and narrowed her eyes at me as she sipped her drink, "There's something you're not telling me."

"How do you do that?" I asked incredulously.

"I've known you too long Mariano…" she trailed off as she shook her head.

"I'm happy, you know I'm happy, but I just don't know if Rory is. I mean, her dream was to be an _overseas correspondent_ and now…now she's the editor for the local paper," I shrugged, "I just want her to have everything she wants—she deserves it."

Tabitha nodded understandingly, "You're right, she does deserve everything she wants—and she has it. Rory once told me when we were still seventeen and waiting in the hospital while Lorelai was in labor—you were at the cafeteria getting her coffee—she told me that her dream had always been to be an overseas correspondent, but that if she could marry and start a family, that she would settle for a less demanding job—to be with her family. Then she turned her head so that she was looking up at me and said, 'I hope I get that with Jess.' Of course I told her you guys were only seventeen and she told me that she just had a feeling. Look where you are now Jess, look where she is; just where she wanted all those years ago. You did that for her," she pointed at me.

"She did that for herself," I countered and she nodded.

"Yeah, she did and I'm damn proud of her," she smiled and kicked me lightly under the table, "What would you do without me?"

"Die," I said playfully and we started laughing—best friends.

As we departed from each other, we hugged and I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight, Lorelai's, eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, we'll be there," she smiled and walked out the door.

--

**Nobody's POV**

_Eight O'clock; Lorelai's House_

"…Drew! Ollie! Dixie! What are you doing!? Get your asses down here pronto!" Tabitha yelled from the bottom of Lorelai's stairs.

"What's going on?" Rory asked as she came in from the kitchen only to be met with a red-faced Tabitha.

"Our kids thought it would be funny to mess with Paul Anka who is now scared out of his mind behind the couch. Poor dog. Once they saw me coming for them, they ran up the stairs and to Lorelai's room I assume," Tabitha fumed.

"Well, I'm sure they did run from the sarge. I'll get them down here," Rory replied playfully. Tabitha rolled her eyes and stood tapping her foot impatiently. "Oliver Lucas Mariano, if you don't get your behind down here in five seconds your books will be taken away from you for a month," Rory threatened. As soon as the words left her mouth, a set of tiny footsteps could be heard running for the stairs. Once he reached the top, he peered down at his mother. "Get your cousins down here now or they'll have consequences as well," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Ollie replied and went to retrieve his cousins.

Not five minutes later, Drew, Dixie, and Ollie could be seen slowly descending the stairs to the fate of their mothers. Once they reached the bottom, Rory reached out and put a hand on Ollie's shoulder, "I'm leaving you to Aunt Tabitha—listen to her and don't run away."

"Yes ma'am."

Rory smiled at Tabitha and walked back into the kitchen.

"What was the commotion about?" Jess asked as Rory reentered the kitchen. He pulled her into his lap and kissed the back of her shoulder blade.

"Ollie, Dixie, and Drew causing trouble," Rory answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Normal business," Lorelai reiterated with a sip of her coffee.

"Exactly," Rory agreed, "Where's Hailey?"

"She should be here any minute she went over Bobby's house after school to 'help him study for his French test,'" Lorelai answered using air quotes.

"Well, Hailey really is good at French," Jess supplied with an impish grin.

"And you're good at being an ass," Lorelai replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm sorry Lorelai," Jess apologized, "But his _French_ exam? Come on, Rory and I came up with way better excuses to make out."

"Sure you did, but you think I don't know what they're doing? Uh duh, but she's sixteen, what can you do?"

Just as Lorelai said this, Hailey Danes walked through the backdoor.

"Sorry I'm late," Hailey said with a sheepish smile. Her hair was slightly array, her shirt wrinkled, and her lip gloss nonexistent.

"Go clean up, dinner's almost ready," Luke told her from his spot at the stove.

"What happened to you?" Tabitha asked as she walked into the kitchen as Hailey was walking into her room, Rory's old room.

Hailey's face reddened and she downcast her eyes, shifting her weight from foot to foot while Jess was trying his best to not laugh.

"I just got back from Bobby's," Hailey answered her and Tabitha let out a gasp of a laugh and put a hand to her chest.

"_Oh_, well darling, go clean up then. Go, go, go!" Tabitha shooed Hailey into her room.

Hailey smiled brightly at Tabitha and went into her room as she was told.

"God, our family needs help," Rory admonished as Cathy ran away from Ollie and Alex walked in the back door and into Hailey's room. Before the door closed you could see Hailey enthusiastically envelop Alex in a hug. Alex then closed the door with his foot.

Rory looked down the hallway only to see Dixie helping Alice draw a picture while Drew sat watching cartoons. Yeah, they were a little screwy, but a family nonetheless.

--

_Seven Years Later_

"Ollie, do you have your paper?" Miss. Haller asked.

"Uh, yeah," Ollie answered absently.

"Could you stand and read to the class what you wrote about what the biggest part of your life is?"

Ollie nodded his head, "Yeah."

"_Hi, I'm Ollie Mariano. I'm fourteen years old, around 5' 11" with black hair and deep brown eyes. I'd have to say that the biggest part of my life would have to be my family. I have a grandma, a grandpa, two aunts, an uncle, three cousins, two sisters, a mom, and a dad. My best friend by far is my thirteen-year-old cousin Dixie. My family's a little 'screwy' put so eloquently by my mom, but I wouldn't have them any other way…"_

Ollie went on to explain the elements of his quirky family and their history. He, of course, had permission from his mom to explain how his parents had met and how she had met her best friend. Gasps could be heard from his classmates at some points, but there were also 'aw' moments, too. He knew the way his family had come around was unconventional, but hey, life goes on right?

--

_Later that night; Mariano House_

"I was falling before you," Rory whispered to Jess late that night while they were lying in their bed. Rory's head was resting on Jess' chest, their legs tangled together under the covers. Jess' arm was around Rory's back while their free hands were clasped together on Jess' chest.

"I know," he whispered back and kissed her knuckles, "I know."

--

**A/N:** Wow. I can't believe it's over! I worked hard on this and I did manage to get it in before my surgery, so that's good. I'll probably be unreachable for the next few days because of the surgery. If I BETA for you and you send me something, don't expect it back until Friday at the earliest. Anyway, tell me what you thought about this. Some bits and pieces were Ellie's, but most of it was me, finally! Reviews are love so press the pretty little button!

N

**A/N:** Wow. It's over. I'm crying slightly and I must say that I learned something from our story. Even through everything, people make it out. It's just a matter of being able to talk about it. Wow. Thank you for all being so very loyal. I love you all and every review. This is actually slightly painful.

E

Thank you very very much.

**We would both like to extend a thank-you to everyone who has reviewed for this story including any negative reviews. It means a lot to us that you read this and actually liked it. We've worked very hard on it and we're glad that you guys seem to like it. Below are special thanks…**

_**Goddess of the Rain Pixie  
RBDFAN  
hollowgirl22  
Curley-Q**__  
Jeremy Shane  
Sailor-Lit  
gg-ghgrl775  
lit-fan-001  
Loridhhp  
Kat the Vampire Slayer  
LorLukealways  
udon'tknowmebutiknowme  
19merz86  
JJBrowneyes  
blonde-biatch_


End file.
